A Good Meal
by Korrasamigivesmelife
Summary: Korra and Asami returned from their vacation in the spirit world three weeks ago. Korra has been helping clean up Republic City while Asami works on construction plans to repair buildings and roads. They've been too busy to see each together. Each women has vowed to get the other alone before the night is over. This is my 1st fanfic so let me know what you think :)
1. Dessert

Summary

Story takes place a few weeks after Korra and Asami have returned from their vacation in the spirit world. Their relationship, which blossomed into more than friendship during their vacation, is still a secret from everyone. Korra has been helping clean Republic City of rubble and debris while Asami works on construction plans to repair buildings and roads. The city is working overtime to get displaced citizens into new homes and return things back to normal. The couple hasn't had any time together so they are missing each other like crazy.

 **Dessert**

 **Chapter 1**

 **3PM**

 **Republic City Center**

" _Oh Korra. Don't stop. Faster, please baby" Asami gasps as Korra pumps her finger in and out of her slick opening achingly slow, teasing the pale beauty. "Is that what you want Sami?" Korra whispers into her ear as she speeds up. Korra bites down on the CEO's lower lip sucking it into her mouth. "Yes, yes, oh yes" she whines almost in tears from the intense pleasure she is receiving from her tan lover. "Mmm oh Korra, I'm so close…so …close, oh, right there.. Ahh-"_

"Hey watch it!" yells a disgruntled construction worker. The sound of loud beeping and truck engines can be heard all over the city. Korra shakes her head a few times snapping out of her flashback. She's been zoning out a lot today thinking about her vacation to the spirit world she had taken with Asami. The large boulder she was supposed to be bending into the back of a dump truck nudged the man causing him to fall on his behind. "Sorry!" she says sheepishly. That was the 5th time she had done that. She just can't get Asami out of her head. Ever since they had returned from their vacation, she was all Korra could think about. As a matter of fact she really wants to go and see her at that very moment but she knows they are both very busy getting the city back on track. She doesn't want to be the reason Asami can't get any work done. "Careful now. We don't wanna send any body to the hospital do we?" says Bolin. He walks over smiling. Bolin is lending his earth bending skills to the cleanup effort. Korra gives her signature lopsided grin and scratches the back of her head. She is wearing her traditional water tribe garb. It is a little smudged and worn from the cleanup. "You seem really distracted today. Actually, now that I think about it, you've been really distracted for a few weeks now. Did you eat some bad spirit food in the spirit world? I don't know how it works but maybe it has lasting effects." Korra looks away quickly and pretends to focus on moving another smaller piece of debris. "No. I'm fine. Just a little tired with all the work we've been putting in here. Glad we're almost done though, right?" she says hoping he will forget the subject of the spirit world. Korra and Asami hadn't told anyone about their relationship. They just weren't ready yet.

"If you say so" he says suspiciously. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Mako tonight. We're gonna go to this new restaurant in the fire nation district called Inferno. It's supposed to be the best fire nation food in Republic City. Nuktuk gets a special table". He puffs out his chest proudly then looks at her excitedly hoping she will say yes. She really wants to spend some time alone with Asami but she just can't say no to that face. "OK, OK enough with the puppy dog eyes." "Yes!" Bolin punches the air. "Team Avatar back together again! Can you tell Asami?" Korra's stomach does a backflip at the sound of her lover's name. She blushes and nods her head." Yea sure. All of us friends will have a great time together as friends" she says nervously putting a little too much emphasis on the word friends. Failing to notice her crimson cheeks or blundering speech, Bolin walks off with a spring in his step. No doubt excited for the evening's festivities. "Be there at 7" he yells halfway down the street. Korra lifts her arm and waves to show that she had heard him. _Whew. That was close,_ she thinks to herself. _Me and Asami will have to discuss when we're gonna to tell everyone about our relationship_. For now, she has work to complete. Korra goes back to bending debris into dump trucks.

 **Future Industries**

"I need those blueprints, Melissa. Like yesterday". Asami is getting very irritated with her assistant. First she lost the messages she had taken, then she didn't make any coffee, and now the blueprints she requested last week were still not on her desk. She sits behind her large desk and blows an exhausted breath of air out of her crimson lipped mouth staring out her 4th floor window. _I wonder what Korra's up to_ , she thinks to herself. Her face breaks into a grin at the thought of Korra hard at work in the city. She thinks about Korra's tanned sculpted arms wrapped around her and those azure eyes locked on hers. She feels a throb below her waist. She closes her eyes and relaxes against the back of her leather chair thinking about Korra's silky smooth lips against her own. She can feel herself getting wet at the thought of Korra kissing her other lips. There is a knock on her office door. "Ms. Sato. I have those blueprints for you" murmurs Melissa nervously looking at the floor. Knocked out of her reverie, Asami sits up straight, a blush forming on her pale face. "Bring them in" she instructs adjusting her long black tresses. She can tell that Melissa is nervous. Asami has been hard on her this past week. She must be on edge. Asami realizes that her frustration is not with Melissa but with the fact that she hasn't spent any time with Korra since they returned from the spirit world due to their busy schedules. They've been working nonstop. She misses her, but she has to focus on her work for now. She will free her schedule to see Korra tonight and make her daydream a reality. Asami stands, adjusting her black knee-length pencil skirt. She also wears a red blouse with a large frill down the front and ruby red lipstick to match. The red really brings out her emerald green eyes. "I'm sorry I've been so short with you today, Melissa. There's just so much to do" she speaks gently placing her hand on her assistant's shoulder. "I understand. Everyone is working overtime to get the city back in order. No need to apologize Ms. Sato". Melissa doesn't meet her eyes but the young CEO knows that her apology changed the girl's mood from nervous to calm.

She begins looking over the blue prints making marks for adjustments here and there. After doing this for thirty minutes, Melissa intercoms in. "Ms. Sato, you have a call on line one. It's Avatar Korra". Asami smiles, all of sudden forgetting her work. "I got it, Melissa. Thanks". She takes a deep breath to calm her excitement. "Hey, baby" Asami exhales seductively, reclining in her large office chair. Korra can't help but smirk at the flirtatious tone of her lover's voice. "Hey Sami. You miss me?" she asks. "More than you know. I've been thinking about you all day. I wanna see you…tonight" Asami says firmly. "I wanna see you too, babe. That's actually why I called. Bolin invited us to this new restaurant called Inferno in the fire nation district. He's really excited. Having Team Avatar back together and all. I couldn't say no". Asami is silent for a moment. She really wants to spend time alone with Korra. "I understand if you don't want to. I've already committed so I can't back out now. I would really love it if you were there with me though, Sami". Korra crosses her fingers, hoping she will say yes. Even if they can't be alone together they will still be in each other's presence. "I'll go for you, but after dinner I want you all to myself, Avatar". Korra is momentarily speechless at the seductive way Asami was speaking, thinking of the possibilities of the evening to come. After regaining control of her vocal chords, Korra, whispers, "And what will you do with me once you have me to yourself?" Asami smirks into the phone. She knows how hot and bothered Korra gets when she talks like this on the phone. "You'll just have to wait and see". Korra feels a throb below her waste. Now Korra is very excited to see Asami that night. "I'll pick you up at your place at 6:30PM". It has been so long since she and Asami spent any time together that Korra wants the dinner to go by as quickly as possible. Little does she know, Asami wants the same thing. She is going to make sure Korra is ready to leave from the moment they sit down in the restaurant.

 **6:30PM**

 **Sato Mansion**

Asami makes some last minute adjustments to her makeup as the doorbell rings. She doesn't budge as she knows her butler will answer. Besides, she wants to make an entrance. A few moments later, there is a knock on her door. "Ms. Sato. Avatar Korra is waiting in the lounge" says the butler. "I'll be right there. Thank you". After a minute she walks out of her bedroom and descends the marble staircase. As she walks into the lounge she sees Korra. Her back is facing the doorway so she doesn't see Asami enter the room. Korra is wearing skin-tight khaki pants, a fitted black blazer and a white button down. Her hair is in her usual wolf tail style. Asami admits she is sexy as hell. She can't take her eyes off of Korra's toned body. Her legs are so defined in those pants. Her biceps are pronounced in the sleeves of her blazer. Asami bites her lower lip. How she wants to grab her firm…She shakes her head. There will be plenty of time for that later. "Well hello there, Avatar" Asami says. Korra turns around and her jaw nearly hits the floor. "Do you like it" she giggles as she does a quick spin. Asami is wearing a red knee-length dress that fans out as she spins. Her lightly-curled hair falls over one shoulder gracefully. Her shoulders and most of her neck are exposed. The strap of the dress wraps around the back of her neck leaving most of her back exposed. Korra can see a moderate amount of cleavage as well. Korra's eyes travel down Asami's body to her long smooth milky legs. _Step one of my plan, done_. They would be on their way back to the mansion in no time. Korra would have ravaged her then and there if she hadn't promised Bolin that they would come. "You look…amazing" Korra manages to gulp out as she walks closer to her lover. _How did I manage to stag such a beauty_ she thinks, in awe. Asami blushes at her compliment and lowers her head shyly. "Thank you". She looks up into Korra's face. "Are you wearing makeup?" Asami asks, surprised. Korra averts her eyes and scratches the back of her head, smirking. "Well…I wanted to look good for you. You always look so good with makeup on, not that you wouldn't look good without makeup. But I thought I would give it a try since…" Asami presses a finger against Korra's lips to quiet her. "You look beautiful" she says sincerely. Korra looks back up blushing. "Really, because I wasn't sure how-" Korra's ramblings are cut off by Asami's lips pressing against hers. The kiss starts out gentle. Then it becomes passionate and full of need. Moans and exhales can be heard throughout the lounge. Korra pulls Asami's lower lip into her mouth pressing her body flush against her own. "Sami, I missed you so much" she pants between kisses. "I missed you too, baby" Asami responds running her hands up and down Korra's back. Korra pecks gentle kisses up Asami's neck until she reached her ear. She nibbles her ear and whispers, "Sami I want you so much right now. I lo-". At that moment, Asami's butler clears his throat from the doorway. "Ahem. Dinner is at 7PM, is it not? I believe the time is now 6:50PM. You had better hurry if you want to be somewhat on time". His face gives no indication as to whether he saw what they were doing before his entrance. The two women spring apart blushing profusely. _Had Korra been about to say she loves me_ , Asami thinks to herself, hopefully. She was going to find out tonight, one way or another. They women clasp hands finally ready to head out. They had momentarily forgotten about the dinner. Slightly embarrassed, Korra and Asami pass the butler averting their eyes as they leave the lounge. _I'll tell her I love her later, tonight for sure. I hope she feels the same way_ , Korra thinks to herself nervously as they exit the mansion. "I hope you don't mind taking Naga", Korra nods towards the big white polar bear dog in the driveway. "In this dress?", Asami replies sarcastically. "Please. I'll drive".

 **Chapter 2**

 **7PM**

 **Inferno**

Asami and Korra arrive at the restaurant right at 7PM in Asami's Satomobile. "There you are!" yells Bolin running up to the car and opening their doors. He is wearing black trousers, a gold blazer with a matching bowtie and a white button down. His hair is gelled back neatly. "Not too shabby, Nuktuk" Korra says teasingly. The earth bender hugs each of them tightly. "What? This old thing?" he says as he releases themlooking down at his clothes removing invisible lent. "Just something I pulled from the back of the closet…" Korra looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "OK I just bought it today. Do you think Opal will like it?", Korra and Asami burst into fits of laughter. "Yea. She will" says Asami still giggling. "You really do look nice" says the water tribe woman. "Thanks. Both of you look great too". They smile and wave away the comment. "Come on. We're towards the back near the fireplace". He motions for them to follow him. The two women smirk at each other. It is so hard for them not to hold hands, but they resisted the urge. The restaurant is really beautiful. Art from the fire nation is hung on every wall. The lighting is low and somewhat romantic. The tables are covered in white linen table clothes. There are candles on each table as well. The atmosphere is light and agreeable. They arrived at their table and saw that Mako was already seated. "Hey Korra! Asami!" said Mako excitedly. He gets up from his seat to hug them both. The young fire bender is wearing a teal dinner suit complete with a teal vest and a black button down underneath. His hair is also gelled back but with a side part. Bolin's arms encircle them all in a bear hug. "Team Avatar. Back together". They all laugh and sit down. "I hope you don't mind, we invited Opal and Sasha. When they heard we were coming to the hottest new fire nation restaurant, they really wanted to come too" Bolin says nervously. "Again with the puppy dog eyes. It's fine. This is your dinner party. Invite who you want". Korra really just wants to be alone with Asami. Having more people at the dinner is actually an advantage. _If we decide to leave, they will still have their girlfriends for company_ , she thinks to herself. Bolin lets out a relieved sigh. "Good, cuz there they are. Hey ladies. Right over here." He yells across the restaurant in an uncouth way. "Dude. Chill with all the yelling. This is a classy establishment" whispers an irritated Mako. He is smoothing down his hair as he watches Sasha and Opal approach the table. Opal hugs Korra and Asami and they shake hands with Sasha. Both of the new additions wore simple dinner dresses. Opal's dress comes to just above her knee. It is green to match her eyes. Sasha's dress is blue and falls just below her knee and fans out. They both look stunning. Mako stands up, quickly, knocking his chair over. He seems not to notice as he blushes and pulls out the chair next to him for Sasha. Bolin picks up Mako's chair and whispers "Smooth" sarcastically. Korra and Asami exchange knowing glances. They are happy that Mako finally found someone. Everyone takes their seats. "How have you been Opal. We haven't seen you since the war ended" asked a curious Asami. Opal's face fell slightly. "Well Bataar Jr and Kuvira are on trial and that's taken a toll on the family. It's been a long and hard process". Asami almost wishes she hadn't asked that particular question. She pats the young air bender on the hand. "It'll all work out, sweetie. I know it will". Opal lowers her eyes and nods her head. The mood is dampened just a little.

The table is quiet for a few minutes. Luckily, the waiter comes over and takes everyone's order. After they order and the waiter leaves, Korra asks Bolin about his future in movers to lift the mood. "Well, I'm glad you ask. NukTuk will appear in a film involving…" Asami isn't listening. She decides to take the next step in her plan to get her and Korra back to the mansion. Korra is listening to Bolin describe the plot of his next mover when she feels a hand rubbing her thigh. She looks at Asami who has a smirk on her lips and continues her discussion with Opal about her air bending duties in Zao Fu. Korra is having a difficult time concentrating on what Bolin is saying. Asami slowly slips her hand to the inside of Korra's thigh and runs her hand up and down teasingly slow, brushing the avatar's sex with each upstroke. Korra's eyes close for a moment. "Are you OK, Korra?" Bolin asks worriedly. She snaps her eyes open and clears her throat, a blush creeping across her face. Asami moves her hand back to her own lap. "Yea. I'm uh, I'm good. Just a little tired from today. That's all" she says looking at Asami warningly, who smirks, biting her lower lip, seductively. Korra raises her eyebrows at her. _Two can play that game,_ she says to herself. At that moment, the food arrives. The table is quiet again but this time because everyone is enjoying their food. Korra takes this opportunity to slip her hand under Asami's dress and rubs her bare leg. She moans softly at how soft Asami's skin feels under her hand. She looks up at the others realizing she moaned out loud. "The food is so good" she says, not taking her hand from her girlfriend's thigh. "You haven't even taken a bite yet" Mako says raising one eyebrow, looking at her untouched food. "I meant it smells so good. I can't wait to dig in" she corrects herself. "Oookay" Mako says unsure how to respond to his friend's strange behavior. He turns back to his plate and continues eating. Relieved to be out of everyone's attention, Korra starts eating. _Hmm._ _This really is delicious_. _I'm gonna have to bring Asami back here one day soon_ , she thinks to herself. She eats with one hand and slowly runs her hand up Asami's thigh. She doesn't stop there. She continues up to brush Asami's panties with her index finger only to realize she isn't wearing any. Korra drops her fork loudly on her plate. Everyone looks up from eating their food. Bolin has noodles hanging out of his mouth as he stares at Korra. "Sorry. My uh…my hand cramped up. I'm fine. I'm OK" she says nervously flexing her hand feigning a cramp. "Are you sure you're OK, Korra" Asami says shifting in her seat pretending to be concerned. She uses this opportunity to spread her legs a little wider under the table to give Korra more access. "I could massage that cramp right out for you" she says seductively taking Korra's hand in hers and gently massaging it. Korra's mind was reeling. Her core throbbed so badly for Asami. She had never done anything like this in public before but it was exhilarating. "Thank you Asami. I appreciate it" looking the onyx-haired vixen in the eyes. Korra continues running her index finger slowly up and down Asami's sex. Korra feels how wet she is and almost melts at her slick, velvety softness. She can't take it anymore. She has to be inside of her. She slowly pushes her index finger inside of the dripping opening. Asami's eyes close and she lets a low moan escape. Realizing her mistake she drops Korra's hand and shovels a forkful of fire noodles into her mouth. "Mmm this food really is delicious". The rest of the table agrees and keeps on eating, now discussing Bolin's mover. They are completely oblivious to what is happening under the table. Korra smirks and adds a second finger slowly sliding in and out of Asami. It takes all her self-control not to rock her hips back and forth to match Korra's rhythm. She is dangerously close to going over the edge and she is a screamer. Asami grabs Korra's hand and removes them from inside her. _To hell with the plan. I need you now Korra_ , she thinks to herself. "Excuse me everyone. I need to grab something out of my car. Korra can you help me look for it?". Korra already knows what she wants. Everyone looks at them confused but nods their heads. "Sure Asami. We'll be right back guys".

They make their way out of the restaurant and walk across the lot to Asami's car. As soon as they are inside of the backseat, the two beauties lock lips roughly. All of the want and the need from the last three weeks become apparent. Korra wraps her hand around the nape of Asami's neck and pulls her body as close as she can. Korra runs her hands up Asami's thighs and back over her hips until they ware grasping Asami's firm ass. She massages and squeezes the mounds while pulling Asami into her lap facing her. Korra brings her right hand back around plunges two fingers deep into her sex. "Oh Korra" Asami sighs as Korra continued her ministrations of Asami's core. "Don't stay away from me for so long again, baby". She starts to kiss her neck. "I won't. I promise". Korra unhooks the dress strap and Asami's ample breasts spill out. She kisses her way back down Asami's neck making her way to her right breast while massaging the left breast with her free hand. Azure eyes lock with emerald ones as Korra licks and sucks her pink nipple. "Sami, you feel so good. You're so warm" Korra says through lidded eyes, her mouth kissing up and down Asami's chest and her upper abs. The crimson lipped vixen is riding Korra's hand meeting each thrust with urgency. Her hands tangled in Korra's brown locks. "Mmm yes Korra. It's all yours. I'm yours". At those words, Korra pumps faster, biting the pale neck in front of her. Asami moans louder and her breathes become more shallow. She is close. Korra looks up. She wants to watch the raven-haired beauty reach ecstasy. Asami lets out a high-pitched scream as she climaxes, gripping the avatar's shoulders tightly. Korra slows down but doesn't stop letting Asami ride out her orgasm. Once she catches her breath, Korra locks eyes with her lover, removes her fingers and licks them clean. "Mmm. You taste so good" she says deliciously. Asami pulls Korra to her and kisses her deeply tasting herself on Korra's lips and tongue and then pulls away to look her in the eyes. _It's now or never_ , she thinks. "I love you, Korra". Korra's face breaks into a huge grin. They had never exchanged the L word before. She is elated that such an intelligent and beautiful woman reciprocates her feelings. "I love you too. I always have" she admits. They hold each other for a few minutes basking in the after effects of their love making. "We should probably head back inside. They're probably wondering where we are". They share one last kiss, fix their clothes and hair and walk back inside of the restaurant.

After what just happened in the car, Asami can't take her eyes off of Korra. She wants more of her. She wants to taste her beautiful lover. They sit back down and hold hands beneath the table. The group finishes their dinner talking about random things. Neither Korra nor Asami know what was said. They are so lost in thought about what happened in the car and what will happen when they leave that they can't focus. "Hello?" Bolin waves a hand in front of Korra's face. "Huh…What?" Korra says blinking as if in a daze. Bolin raises an eyebrow looking from Korra to Asami and back again. "I asked if you guys want dessert. It's really cool. They have this chocolate cake that they catch on fire and then more chocolate comes out of the center like lava". He is almost bouncing out of his seat like a toddler on his birthday. They others laugh at Bolin's excitement agree to try it. "I'm gonna have my dessert at home" Asami says looking straight at Korra with lidded eyes. Korra's heart rate quickens. She licks her lips. Asami's eyes flit to Korra's lips and back to her eyes. They are both sopping wet at this point eyes burning with desire. "Uh…yea, me too. As a matter of fact, Asami and I have an early morning tomorrow so we're going to head out" Korra says faking a yawn. They get up to leave. Everyone else at the table is confused yet again. "Those two are acting really weird" Mako says as the two women exit the restaurant. "Probably some bad spirit food from their vacation" Bolin says knowingly. "Maybe" Mako says, unconvinced.

 **10:00PM**

 **Sato Mansion**

Asami and Korra arrive back at the mansion and ascend the stairs to the master bedroom. "Do you want to stay the night?" Asami asks enticingly. She nods not taking her eyes off the pale beauty's plump ruby lips. At this point Korra would do anything Asami asked her. She was like a moth to a flame. She follows Asami up the stairs watching her perfect ass sway in that gorgeous dress. Not realizing they had reached the top of the stairs, Korra trips and almost falls but she airbends herself back up right. Slightly embarrassed, she looks away from Asami but still follows. Asami giggles. They arrive at Asami's bedroom. "Come on in. Don't be shy now Avatar, especially not after what you did in the restaurant. That was surprising and sexy", Asami exhaled. Her voice was almost a growl. She crosses the room and in an instant is in front of Korra. She grabs the back of Korra's head pulling a handful of brown hair and forcing their mouths together. Korra responds by lifting her up by her thighs and pressing her body into the wall. They share a series of passionate kisses moaning into each other's mouths then Korra carries the pale-skinned beauty to the large king-sized bed and lies between her legs. They continue kissing fervently until Korra needs to feel her skin against hers. "Too many clothes" Korra whispers. Asami had the same idea and rips Korra's shirt open, buttons flying all over the room. "Mmm Ms. Sato. Eager are we?" Korra says, slyly, as she slides out of her blazer and now ruined button down. In addition to her uncharacteristic use of makeup, Korra also wore a bra that night. It was the same beautiful blue as her eyes. Asami runs her index finger along the smooth fabric. "Did you know you were gonna get in my pants tonight"? Asami says feigning offense. "I was hopeful" Korra says through a lopsided grin. She looks down at her beautiful girlfriend adoringly. Asami runs her hands up the tan arms on either side of her head and down the toned back. She unhooks the blue bra and watches firm tan globes bounce out in front of her. She takes them in her hands and massages maintaining eye contact with Korra. Her hands then move down to the tight pants. Once the buttons and zipper are undone, she slowly slides the pants off of her shapely ass gripping it with her pale hands. Korra moans and closes her eyes enjoying the sensation of the love of her life caressing her body. She opens her eyes and relieves Asami of her dress. They kiss each other gently exploring each other's bodies like it was their first time. Pale skin against tan skin. Korra kisses her way down Asami's body stopping at her milky globes giving them some attention. She takes a pink nipple into her mouth and sucks gently. Asami moans at the feeling of Korra's hot wet tongue on her body. The tanned beauty continues kissing down Asami's taut abs and waist down to her glistening lower lips. She kisses her gently spreading the wet lips with her tongue. "Mmmm. Sami, I'll never get tired of your sweetness", the water bender moans, feeling herself get wetter. Korra is really turned on at the taste of Asami and how wet she is. She licks and sucks the bundle of nerves as she slides two fingers inside of Asami's opening. "Korra..I..I'm so close. Oh. Don't stop baby" she pants. Korra speeds up pumping faster at just the right angle, her mouth never leaving the sensitive bud. "Arghhhh" Asami screams as her orgasm overtakes her. Her body trembles for a moment as Korra cleans up the sweet nectar with her tongue. The pale-beauty pulls Korra up and kisses her deeply. She presses her lips to Korra's ear. "It's time for my dessert", she breathes.

She flips Korra over so she is facing away from her. They're both on their knees as if in prayer. The raven-haired vixen kisses the tanned beauty along her back and up her neck, biting and sucking the whole way. She licks Korra's pulse point and sucks just below her ear. Korra moans softly. She knows there is going to be a mark there tomorrow but she doesn't care. She is lost in sensation. Asami starts to run her hands up from Korra's thigh along her hips and rib cage until she reaches her goal. She grabs Korra's voluptuous breasts and kneads them, flicking her thumbs over her chocolate-brown nipples. Korra throws her head back over Asami's shoulder and lets a loud moan escape. She moves one hand back down Korra's stomach towards her core. "Oh baby you're so wet for me". Korra bites her lip. "Only for you" she gasps as Asami's fingers gently circle her bundle of nerves. Korra was already close to the edge but Asami had to have a taste. She pushed Korra face down onto the bed with her ass in the air. Wet kisses lead down to Korra lower lips. Asami takes the azure-eyed beauty's sex into her mouth slowly licking from front to back. Her pace quickens as Korra's breaths come in short bursts. She focuses on the bundle of serves sucking and licking fervently, moaning at how sweet Korra tastes. "Oh, Sami, I'm…I'm gonna…" The avatar gives a low guttural groan, spilling her essence into her lover's mouth who then laps it up like sheer ambrosia. The two women collapse on the bed, gasping for breath and holding each other close. "Best dessert ever" Asami says licking her lips. Korra flips the onyx-haired vixen over, facing her and looking her deep in the eyes. "I love you, Asami Sato". She smiles and replies, "I know. I love you too baby". They lay quietly listening to each other breath until their eyes become too heavy to stay open.


	2. Dinner

I don't own any Legend of Korra characters, etc.

Here we go people. Part 2. FYI, there will be a part 3 and 4. Can you guess what the next title will be? LOL. Anyway, I'm still really new at this writing thing, but I'm really enjoying it. Let me know what you think good or bad. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

 **Title: Dinner**

 **7:05AM**

 **Sato Mansion**

 _She is so beautiful,_ Korra thinks to herself as she watches Asami inhale and exhale deeply in her sleep. Korra is propped up on her elbow with her cheek in her hand wondering how she got so lucky, tucking silky black hair behind the CEO's ear. Then a devious smirk crosses her lips as she leans in to kiss the pale beauty's face over and over. First she kisses each cheek. Then she kisses her nose. Finally, she kisses plump rose-colored lips. The remnants of last night's lipstick are there but barely visible. "Mmm, Korra. I could get used to waking up like this". Asami's eyelids remain closed as she melts into the gentle kisses of her lover. She tangles her fingers into silky brown locks. "Just say the word, and I'll be right here". Things start to get heated when, suddenly, Asami pulls away and exclaims, "Spirits, what time is it? I have to get to the office and finish up the blueprints for the new construction". Korra whines, reluctantly letting go of the raven-haired vixen. "But, why? Can't we stay in bed a little while longer?" Asami is torn. She has important work to do, but she also wants to enjoy as much time with Korra as she can. Who knows when they will get a break again like they got last night? _Mmm, last night._ Asami grins as she thinks about her and Korra's love making the evening before. A blush forms on her cheeks and she feels a throb below her waist. The avatar uses this opportunity to straddle the CEO and kiss her, deeply. These kisses are much more passionate than a moment ago. Asami can't help but moan into Korra's mouth as their tongues wrestle for dominance. The tanned lover pulls away panting, "I understand you have to go, but, how about some breakfast first?"Asami replies, "Oookay. I'll just have the butler bring some up for us. What would you like, sweetie?". She moves to rise from the bed and dial the intercom to the kitchen only to be pushed back down. " I thought you wanted breakfast" she says. "I do", Korra smirks as she climbs from the bed walking slowly towards the bathroom stark naked. Asami bites her bottom lip and thinks, _I could stare at that ass all day._ The avatar turns to face her lover, with desire in her eyes, beckoning the woman to follow. She disappears into the room. Asami grins mischievously, slides out of the king-sized bed, just as naked as Korra and sashays over the threshold. The shower is already running as the room fills with steam. The pale woman opens the door to the shower only to find it empty. "Hmm, where is my blue-eyed beauty?" she whispers aloud. Suddenly, her face and body are pressed against the shower wall, water cascading down her toned body. "I'm right here, my love", Korra whispers into her ear, lips grazing a pale earlobe. She takes a pale earlobe into her mouth and sucks on it gently, causing a throb of pleasure to pulse through Asami's core. She can feel firm caramel breasts and tight abs on her back. She pokes out her ass wanting even more contact. A gasp escapes the CEO's lips as every inch of her body is gently caressed. Korra trails sweet kisses down the pale beauty's back, massaging her ass as she goes. She is now on her knees being pelted by the stream of water coming from the showerhead. She doesn't care. She is relishing in the fact that the love of her life is in front of her and she has her all to herself. The avatar kisses each cheek slowly. Korra grabs a pale waist, turns her around and drops to her knees. _Man, she is so beautiful. All of her._ Their lust-filled eyes lock as Korra lifts a milky leg over her shoulder. Their eyes never leave each other as Korra explores the woman in front of her with her tongue. "Mmm, baby. This is... I've ne..never…spirits, Kor-ra!" she moans unable to form a complete sentence. The tanned woman smirks making slow circular motions around the sensitive nub in her mouth, and sucking ever so often. She knows she is being a tease but she wants to extend her time with her lover. Korra lifts the other pale leg so now both legs are over her strong shoulders. Asami grabs the back of Korra's head, forcing her face even deeper into her sex. She slowly grinds her core into her lover's mouth, back and forth using the wall as leverage. The onyx-haired vixen throws her head back, sealing her eyes tight. "Ahh..mmm…Korra, I'm…about to…". The speed of her grinding increases as she nears climax. Korra, grabs her ass firmly helping her lover maintain speed. The caramel beauty moans into her lover's sex sending vibrations through her. This tips the young CEO over the edge. She yells out Korra's name in ecstasy, trembling all over. They lock eyes again as she comes down from her high. _Spirits, I love that woman_ , they both think simultaneously.

The avatar puts Asami back down on shaky legs, and rises from the shower floor planting gentle kisses along Asami's collarbone and shoulder. "Thanks for breakfast. You really hit the spot". Pale cheeks turn pink at the remark. As they continue to stare lovingly into each other's eyes, under the onslaught of the shower and steam, the two women press their lips together firmly in a passionate kiss, embracing each other. "I love you", they say in unison. They both giggle and peck each other on the lips one more time. "Let me wash you up before you head into the office", Korra offers grabbing the bar of soap. "Aww baby you don't have to do that. You've done enough already and the day has barely even started", Asami remarks in a sultry tone, turning to face the avatar. "As a matter of fact, I want to return the favor". As quick as lightening, she grabs Korra's arms and forces them above her head against the shower wall. The soap falls to the shower floor, forgotten. Asami tilts her head slightly and bites her bottom lip at seeing the strong, all-powerful avatar so vulnerable under her touch. She presses their bodies together. Her milky white orbs press, firmly, against caramel ones. The raven-haired woman places a leg flush against her lover's sex. Korra exhales sharply at the sensation of the softer-than-silk skin against her sensitive core. She unconsciously closes her eyes as she starts to grind against the leg between her own. "Don't…don't you need…to get… _gasp_ …Sami…" Korra whimpers as a warm mouth sucks an erect nipple. Korra is too lost in her current state of pleasure to care, anymore, if the beautiful CEO makes it to the office on time. As her arms are released, the tanned beauty places a hand on each side of the pale beauty's face and pulls her into a kiss. Asami wraps her arms around the avatar's neck. They kiss with such intensity that Korra's core throbs and gets slicker. "Oh…Sami…I.." she whines. Asami can tell she is close. She lifts her leg slightly increasing the pressure on Korra's bundle of nerves. Her grinding becomes erratic as she crests the edge of her orgasm. The CEO pulls back from their embrace and bites her lip at the look of pure ecstasy on her girlfriend's face. _Mmm, I love putting that look on your face,_ the vixen thinks to herself. She grasps Korra's hips and guides her grinding. They focus on each other, panting for breath. "Yes…Sami…Oh baby…yes…so good…" Asami bites Korra's bottom lip, sending her into spasms. The grinding slowly comes to a stop as the spasms subside. Pale arms wrap around a tan waist as the women hold each other, with goofy grins on their faces.

"That was a beautiful end to a wonderful date", Korra says, still slightly out of breath. Asami raises an eyebrow, smiling. "End? Oh, baby, we are just getting started". She pecks her on the lips, bending down to pick up the soap, Korra had neglected earlier. She wishes she can spend all day with the avatar. _I'll settle for dinner for now. She shouldn't need any convincing, but just in case..._ She looks over a shoulder, still bent at the waist. The avatar is momentarily hypnotized by the CEO's exposed sex at this angle. She involuntarily reaches a hand out to cup her lover's core, only to have her hand slapped away by the raven–haired beauty. She stands up straight. "Ah ah ahh. If you want to touch me again, make sure you're here at 7:00pm sharp. I want to cook dinner for you". Korra bursts into a fit of laughter. She swipes a tear from her eye. The women begin to wash up. "You cook, seriously?" "Come on Korra. It's not that funny. I've been learning", the pale beauty pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. Still smiling, the avatar stops laughing and pulls her girlfriend into her arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. I just remembered that time you tried to make seaweed noodles and you-". Asami places a hand over her girlfriend's mouth, shaking her head vigorously. "I thought we were never gonna talk about that again" she says embarrassed, stepping from the shower and grabbing a towel from the rack. Korra follows her lead, stepping out and grabbing a towel of her own. They make their way into the master bedroom to get prepared for the day. "Do you want to have dinner with me or not", the onyx-haired vixen said, becoming impatient. "Of course, baby. I was just giving you a hard time. I'll eat everything you make and more", the caramel woman says, wiggling her eyebrows, up and down. "Ooo, I like the sound of that", the CEO growls, embracing her lover but them immediately releasing her as she gazes at the clock on her bedside table. "Is that the time? Spirits, I am so late!" _It was worth it though,_ she thinks to herself as she looks into those beautiful azure orbs in front of her. But, if she wants President Raiko to continue taking her and her company seriously, she would at least need to be punctual. She runs around the room, frantically, getting dressed and brushing her hair at the same time. "I'll do my makeup on the way. Korra, whatever you need, just take it. Lock up when you leave. I'll see you tonight OK? I love you". Halfway to the bedroom door, she runs back to kiss the avatar one more time and then leaves. Korra hears the front door slam. _Well I guess I better get dressed and get to work myself_ she thinks. "Wait I don't have any clothes here", she says. She walks to Asami's dresser searching for something remotely comfortable. All she found were silky shirts and skirts. _I am not wearing any of this_. _One last drawer to check. Hmm…this'll work._ She gets dressed, locks up the mansion, mounts Naga, and heads for Republic City Center for the final day of the cleanup. _There is going to be a survey team out today, so the debris needs to be completely gone._ Korra focuses on her upcoming task as she rides into the city.

 **9:37AM**

 **Future Industries**

"Come on, come on, come on. Hurry up!" Asami says, pressing her thumb into the elevator button, repeatedly. She is due to President Raiko's office at 10AM. The metal contraption finally arrives. She still needs to review her modifications and drive over to the president's office with the blueprints. _Damn Korra and her irresistible eyes, toned biceps, strong legs, talented tongue…_ " She is so caught up in her thoughts she doesn't realize the elevator opened on her floor. "Um Ms. Sato, are you gonna get off the elevator", her assistant says, curiously. Asami composes herself and steps off of the elevator. "Good Morning, Melissa. As you can see, I'm running late this morning. I have to finish up the blueprints and head over to President Raiko's office as soon as I can. No interruptions, please. Thank you". Melissa lowers her eyes and nods like a child being scolded. Asami notices her crestfallen expression and pats her shoulder as she walks by. "Don't worry. I'm not going to bite your head off today. I just got off to a late start this morning" she says reminiscing about Korra between her legs. A blush spreads across her cheeks. She clears her throat, releasing Melissa's shoulder. "I'm gonna get to work, now". The young assistant is very confused by her boss' behavior but shrugs it off and sits back down behind her desk to answer the ringing phone. The CEO rushes to put her bag down so that she can complete the last minute modifications. "Ms. Sato, President Raiko is on line one", says Melissa through Asami's open office door. "Thank you, Melissa. This is Asami Sato", she says picking up the line. "Ms. Sato. Glad to hear you finally made it in", he says sarcastically. _What an attitude,_ she thinks, _but I need to smooth things over to keep a positive image_. "I'm sorry I missed your calls earlier. What can I do for you, Mr. President?", she deflects trying to speed up the conversation so she can focus on the blueprints. "I'm calling about the blueprints. Bring them the Republic City Center. We will be joining the survey team. I want to ensure that the city's limited budget isn't squandered on mistakes. I'll need your expertise for that. Be there at 12. Our meeting for this morning is canceled", he says importantly, not letting the CEO get a word in. "OK. I'll see you then, sir". They hang up. Asami exhales sharply. _He thinks he can just order me around like he's my boss_. "You are not my boss!" she yells at phone. "I… is everything OK, Ms. Sato?" says an alarmed Melissa. "It's fine. My meeting with the President was canceled. I have to meet him and the survey team at Republic City Center at noon". "I see. Well, would you like a cup of coffee to take the edge off?" Asami lets out another deep breath. "That would be lovely, Melissa. Thank you", she says. _Looks like I have some extra time to get these blueprints perfect._ The next two hours drag by as she completes her modifications to the blueprints, thinking of a certain blue-eyed avatar often. The raven-haired vixen is still annoyed with President Raiko's demands by the time she gets into her cherry-red Satomobile and pulls out of her parking space. _At least the city center is closer than the President's office. I'll make it with time to spare,_ she thinks to herself. Her mood mellows out as she drives through the city, the wind whipping her hair behind her. _I hope Korra's work day started out better than mine did_ , she thinks parking behind a blue Satomobile that reminds her of her girlfriend's eyes.

 **9:37 AM**

 **Republic City Center**

Naga stops just outside of Avatar Korra Park. "Thanks, girl. See you in a bit", Korra says patting her furry friend on the head. The polar bear dog runs off in the direction of Air Temple Island. As usual, loud beeping fills the air as trucks drive about carrying debris offsite. "Korra! Where've you been? We were expecting you like an hour ago", Bolin yells from across the street. The avatar jogs over to her earth bending friend. "Yea, I was kind of busy this morning" she says, thinking about Asami's sweet sex in her mouth. She unconsciously licks her lips as if she can still taste her. "What are you wearing" he says, blushing slightly. Korra looks down at her clothing. She is wearing a form fitting white t-shirt that exposes her midriff when she lifts her arms. Her legs are covered by black sweatpants that accentuate her toned lower body. Every one of her curves is easily visible. _This was all I could find in Asami's drawers._ _I have to make up a reason why I'm wearing this and not my water tribe outfit like usual._ "Oh this. My, uh, my usual outfit is, um, being cleaned. Yea, you saw how dirty it was yesterday", she says hoping Bolin would accept her reason and move on. He looks at her curiously, scratching her chin. "It was pretty dirty…Anyway, we need to head over to the outskirts of the spirit wilds. That's where the last of the debris is. With half of team avatar on the job, we'll be done by noon". "Let's do this", Korra says, cracking her knuckles.

They spend the next two hours clearing up the remaining debris. The tanned beauty stops to get water. She sits on the side walk thinking about her girlfriend. Her mind wanders to this morning's intense copulation. _That soft smooth skin felt so good in my-_ "Hell-llo-o. Earth to Korra", Bolin says waving his hand in front of Korra's face. She turns away quickly to hide her lopsided grin and spreading blush. "Ahem, yea. Just thinking about the amazing breakfast I had this morning". "Oh what was it? If it was good enough to have you still drooling, I wanna try it", her friend replies, eagerly. "Um,well, you see-". The avatar is cut off by President Raiko. He walks toward her with a group of people carrying clipboards and wearing hardhats. They all look rather dull "Avatar Korra. Good you're here. I'd like you to join the survey team", he says authoritatively. She stands dusting off her pants. This is one of the few times Korra is happy to see the President. _Whew, I don't know how I was gonna get out of that conversation with Bolin,_ she thinks. "We are just waiting for one more person before we can begin". He checks his watch. "She should be here any minute now. Ah, there she is". Korra turns around to see what other stick-in-the-mud she has to endure. Time seems to slow down for Korra as she looks up and sees Asami get out of her Satomobile, wearing the sexiest business suit Korra has ever seen. Or is it just so sexy because of who is wearing it. She reaches into the back seat for the blueprints, waiting long enough for her girlfriend to see her shapely ass. She flips her hair, smiles sweetly, and walks up to the group. Korra is falling in love all over again just watching her girlfriend move under the sunlight. _I'm gonna have a little fun teasing Korra,_ thinks the young CEO. "Hello, everyone", she says shaking hands all around, but holding Korra's hand a half a second longer than the others. They lock eyes. The tanned beauty nearly melts under her lover's green-eyed gaze. "These are the blueprints for the construction of the new roads and homes". The group huddles around an outdoor café table. Korra stands next to Asami, pressing a supple breast against the CEO's arm under the guise of looking closely at the blueprints. The blue-eyed woman leans over slightly. _Her hair smells so good_ , Korra sniffs. Knowing what her girlfriend is doing, the raven-haired woman backs into her, making contact with Korra's crotch, momentarily. A throb pulses through her core at the contact. The blue-eyed tribeswoman tries her best to keep her hands to her sides as Asami explains the blueprints, but she can't help herself. _I need to touch her,_ she thinks feeling another pleasurable throb below her waist. She pretends to be wipe more dust from the front of her pants as her knuckles graze against the CEO's firm ass. The pale beauty begins to have difficulty speaking under her lover's touch. "This, over here, is uh, that is where the bridge will…will go, just above that particularly gnarly bunch of…bunch of spirit…vines. What do you think Korra?", she asks trying to get Korra to stop distracting her. _Who's teasing who, here_? "Hmm..yea, that sounds good", the avatar says still distracted herself. _I can't focus with the emerald-eyed goddess in front of me. I'm gonna slip up and everyone will find us out,_ she panics. The caramel-toned woman walks away from the group pretending to envision the bridge in the spot Asami indicated on the blueprints. Asami knew she was getting to Korra. "Come on everyone. Let's get this survey on the rode" the heiress says to the group. She walks over to her tanned lover and asks, "Is everything OK, Korra? You look feverish." The back of a pale hand touches the avatar's forehead, cheek, and gently caresses her neck. "I'm fine, Asami. Thank you for checking", says a nervous Korra, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. Asami winks and turns, walks back to the rest of the group, swaying her hips as she goes. Korra joins them. They all walk around for about two hours discussing the plans and making notes that will be solidified into actions at a later time. Korra does her best not to stare at Asami's gorgeousness the entire time, failing miserably. The green-eyed woman didn't make it any easier. She grabbed Korra's ass three times within that time frame, nearly giving her a heart attack for fear of the others discovering their relationship. Regardless of that fact, she actually kind of liked the thrill of their secret relationship. Sneaking a caress here and a pinch there was fun.

"Thank you everyone for your input. I will be in contact with you all soon", says the President. The surveyors disperse. "Ms. Sato, if you will, please follow me to my office so we can go over the notes of today's survey. As you may have deduced, we need to begin construction as soon as possible" he continues in a demanding tone. "I was hoping to grab some lunch before heading back to the office. Some of us didn't have breakfast this morning", she says smirking at Korra, who grins and blushes. As if on que, her stomach growls loudly. "I'll have my assistant bring some. Qwong's Cuisine should be sufficient. Let's go", he says not waiting for a response. He climbs into the blue Satomobile Asami saw upon her arrival, and peels off. "OK. Well, I guess I will get going. Good to see you, again", she says to Bolin who grabs her in a bear hug. "You too, Asami. Oh hey, Korra didn't happen to tell you what she had for breakfast did she? She was practically drooling about it, but wouldn't tell me what it was. It must have been pretty good right?", he asks the CEO, hoping she would give him an answer. She smirks, imagining, Korra drooling at the thought of her. The young avatar blushes and looks at the ground, somewhat embarrassed. "Oh yea. It was an avatar special. Unfortunately, only she can get it. Sorry, Bolin", the green-eyed woman says as she walks over to Korra, who is leaning against her red Satomobile, leaving the disappointed earthbender alone by the café table. "Well fine then. I'll just have to find a Nuktuk special that only I can have", he says pouting. "See you later". Bolin walks off toward his downtown apartment, looking back at the two women curiously. "Mako might be right about those two. They are acting strangely". He shrugs and heads for home for some lunch.

"Can I give you a ride, Avatar Korra?" she says seductively. "What kind of ride?", asks the blue-eyed women suggestively. She slaps her girlfriend's arm playfully. "Not that kind. At least not right now. You heard President Raiko. He wants to finalize the plans as soon as possible". Korra looks disappointed but doesn't put up a fight. She knows how important it is to get the city back in working order and she was not going to get in the way of that. Asami steps a little closer to the tanned woman. "Also, you look sexy in those clothes by the way", the raven-haired woman says as she leans in to her lover's chest, pretending to hug her. "I can't wait to take them off of you" she whispers licking Korra's earlobe. The blue-eyed beauty feels a throb between her legs as the CEO pulls away preparing to hop in her car and drive off. Korra can't hold back longer. _I have to kiss her right now._ She looks around, making sure the coast is clear and then plants a long passionate kiss on the heiress' lips, grabbing her ass and pulling her in as close as possible. They stay that way for several seconds before they need to properly breathe again. They pull apart just as a woman and her child round the corner. "You better get going babe. I'll call Naga to take me to Air Temple Island". "Are you sure? I don't mind taking you. It's only slightly out of the way", the pale woman asks. "A thirty-minute detour is not slightly. I'll be fine. I'll see you tonight ok? I love you." The avatar says, whistling for Naga. "OK. I love you too, baby". Asami gets into her car, blows a kiss at her girlfriend and drives off watching her in the rearview mirror until she makes a turn and can no longer see her. _Wait until you see what I have in store for you tonight my love,_ she thinks, deviously. Korra waves until she can no longer see the red Satomobile. _I'm going to pay her back for all the teasing today,_ she thinks as a grin spreads across her face. Naga runs up and licks her face. "Hey, girl. Let's go to Air Temple Island", the blue-eyed woman laughs. She climbs on the polar bear dog's back and enjoys the wind on her face as she rides to her destination.

 **7:00PM**

 **Sato Mansion**

Asami hears the doorbell ring. _Right on time, avatar._ She walks to the door, adjusts her clothes and opens it. The pale beauty is immediately ready to skip dinner and devour her girlfriend. Korra is wearing white skin-tight pants and a fitted watertribe-blue button down. Asami can see every single curve of her lover's body and she can't stop staring. Her eyes are clouded with lust. _Damn, she looks good in that._ "Are you going to invite me in", says the tanned woman through her signature lopsided grin. She knows the effect she is having on Asami. Said woman shakes herself out of her daze. "Yes, of course. Come in". The two women embrace. "You look good, babe. Really, good", says the brown-haired woman, looking Asami over. The raven-haired beauty spins so that Korra can see her whole outfit. She is wearing a black wrap dress that stops a few inches above her pale knees. On her feet are black knee high boots. _Damn._ _She knows I go crazy seeing her in those boots. This may be more difficult than I thought,_ the avatar says to herself.She puts her hands in her pockets and follows Asami to the dining area. The lights are down low and there are candles on the table setting a very sensual ambiance. Soft music can be heard from a radio somewhere in the house. _She really set the mood._ "Please, have a seat. I will bring the first course, momentarily", says Asami directing Korra to the seat at the head of the table. The avatar sits. The would-be chef heads for the kitchen. A moment later, she brings two glasses and a bottle of red wine to the table. She leans over to pour the glasses giving Korra full view of her cleavage. The blue-eyed beauty bites her lip. _Mmm. I wanna lick those soft, smooth- No. I have to follow my plan._ She maintains control for now. Asami offers one of the glasses to her sun-kissed girlfriend, who takes a sip saying "Mmm. Delicious". "Only the best for you, baby". Korra watches her lover's ass as she walks back to the kitchen. She returns a minute later carrying two plates placing one in front of each of them. "Wow, babe. You have come a long way with your cooking. This looks amazing". The avatar takes a bite. "And tastes amazing too!". On the plate are a spicy salmon fillet, asparagus, and seaweed noodles. "I know how you love seaweed noodles", says the raven-haired beauty, taking a sip of her wine, a smirk playing across her lips. _I hope these dishes do the trick. She should be all over me by the end of the meal._ Korra finishes her meal in five minutes flat, while Asami is only halfway through hers. "Would you like more? I know how big of an appetite you have", says the young CEO. "Yes please", responds the avatar. "You really have improved, babe. I'm proud of you. I will never make fun of you again about the incident before with the noodles", she adds watching her girlfriend retreat to the kitchen with her empty plate. Korra puts her elbow on the table resting her chin in her hand, thinking, _I have the most amazing girlfriend. She is beautiful, smart, and she can cook. What a woman!_ Asami brings out Korra's plate filled with a second helping. She places it in front of Korra, who reaches for her fork to dig in. The raven-haired beauty places a pale hand over a tanned one. "I want to feed you. Is that OK?", she asks through lidded eyes. The avatar immediately feels herself getting wet. She has never been fed before, and the idea is highly arousing. Both women take a sip of wine. "OK", says Korra relinquishing the fork to her girlfriend. _This is so hot. I'm cracking. I'm supposed to be doing the teasing here. Stay strong Korra,_ she tells herself. Asami proceeds to load the fork with seaweed noodles. She brings it to the blue-eyed woman's mouth, who slurps the noodles into her mouth, leaving sauce on her lips. She locks eyes with the raven-haired beauty, slowly and seductively licking the sauce away. Asami's eyes flit to Korra's tongue as it cleans the mess she made. A throb of pleasure pulses through her core. _Mmm, those lips and that tongue. I want them on my body. It's time to speed things along,_ she thinks _._ She moves her hand to load the fork again, and 'accidentally" knocks Korra's wine glass over into her lap, who slides her seat back, quickly. "Baby. I am so sorry. We should get this cleaned up right away", she says slyly. The brown-haired woman stands up, removes her pants very slowly, blue eyes never leaving green ones. "It's ok. I'm more comfortable like this anyway". Asami's jaw dropped at what her lover was wearing underneath her pants, a black lacy thong. _Could this woman get any hotter? That gives me an idea._ Asami thinks raising an eyebrow. _She wants me so bad_ , Korra thinks to herself, grinning. They both sit back down. The CEO loads the fork with more noodles, too many noodles. She brings the fork to the avatar's lips, feigning like she missed her mouth. The entire forkful of noodles spills on Korra's button-down. The green-eyed woman licks her lips in anticipation of her lover removing her top right at the table. She isn't disappointed and her panties are ruined from the moisture gathering there. Korra makes eye contact with Asami as she slowly unbuttons her shirt. _How's this for teasing_ , the blue eyed beauty thinks, looking at the CEO through lidded eyes. She was moving too slowly for Asami. She bites her bottom lip as each button is undone. Her breath quickens at the beautiful sight before her. The tanned woman is wearing a see-through lace bra to match her thong. _If she keeps biting her lip like that, I'm gonna lose it,_ the avatar tells herself trying to maintain composure.

Clearing her throat,"I think we're done with this course", the onyx-haired woman says gathering the plates and taking them into the kitchen. _She is so losing it right, now. Ha. I think I'm pretty good at this teasing thing,_ Korra tells herself. "Here's dessert". The green-eyed chef brings a bowl holding a decadent brownie with a scoop of ice cream on top. "We'll share, OK. I'll feed both of us" she adds. She then proceeds to straddle her girlfriend's lap holding the bowl between them. The CEO's dress rides up her thighs, revealing more skin. The avatar unconsciously grabs Asami's thighs and pulls her closer, causing Asami's soaking wet panties to touch her abdomen. _Oooh, why are you making this so hard for me, Sami._ She makes eye contact with the raven-haired beauty in front of her, to be met with lidded eyes, filled with desire. Korra takes the bowl from her lover. "I'll feed you this time", she whispers. She uses her hand to break a piece of the chocolate dessert and brings it to those beautiful lips she has come to love so much. Asami takes the treat into her mouth making sure to wrap her lips around the avatar fingers. _So warm…so wet…_ Korra bites her lips at the sensation, her core throbbing incessantly. Next she scoopsa spoonful of ice cream bringing it to ruby-red lips. Instead of passing those beautiful lips, the spoon rubs over them, spreading the cold dessert around. The blue-eyed beauty leans in and licks and sucks a pale chin and red lips until it's all clean. Asami moans as her eyes flutter shut. "Mmm, Asami flavored". The CEO's body trembles at the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue on her. She grabs the water tribe woman's face in both hands and brings their lips together, forcefully. This motion caused the melting bowl of ice cream to spill all over both women. They pull apart looking each other in the eyes. Korra pulls at the ties of Asami's wrap dress. It falls open, revealing bare porcelain orbs and red panties. The avatar is frozen in awe at how beautiful the woman in front of her is. "Touch me, Korra", says the pale skinned beauty, desperately. The blue-eyed woman is done teasing. She slides the silky dress down her lover's shoulders until it falls and pools on the floor below. Green eyes close at the gentle caress of tanned hands. A warm tongue licks the melted ice cream from a pale breast, while a tanned hand massages the other. The CEO unconsciously begins to grind her sex against her lover's stomach, moisture accumulating, rapidly. "Korra…baby…mmm, you know just how to touch me". The avatar lifts her lover from the seat and lays her on the table, her mouth never losing contact with soft, milky skin. Hovering over the pale beauty beneath her, Korra kisses her way down toned abdominals until she reaches the red panties. She doesn't remove them yet. _Maybe just a little more teasing_ , she thinks with a grin. The blue-eyed woman kisses one inner thigh and then the other, while rubbing slow circles on her lover's button through her panties. "Oh…Korra…please…more" Asami begs. Korra then kisses her girlfriend's sex, running her nose and lips over it. She can tell just how wet she is without removing the panties. _Mmm, all for me. I think it's time for a taste_. The avatar uses her teeth to slowly, remove the soaking thong from her lover's core. Now, the only thing the pale-skinned beauty is wearing is a pair of knee-high boots. Korra feels a throb below her waist. Unable to hold back any longer, she goes straight for the soaking slit before her. She laps up all the liquid gold that has escaped so far. "Spirits, you taste so good". Then she focuses her attention on the quivering bundle of nerves, flicking her tongue back and forth, up and down. "Yes…baby…oh…mmm", moans Asami. Korra then slides two digits into soaking wet folds. "Mmm…yes…deeper". The blue-eyed woman complies and slides her fingers in as far as they can go, moving her fingers in a come hither motion to hit just the right spot. Her tongue never ceases its assault. She sucks on the sensitive bud causing the pale-skinned beauty to thrash on the table. "Oh…baby…yes…I'm so close". Pale hands grasp brown locks. Korra increases her speed, pumping her fingers in and out. "Spirits, Korra…baby…yes…I'm coming…yes…Yes!" Her essence spills into the awaiting mouth. The avatar drinks of her lover, like she is dying of thirst. The thrashing slowly subsides and the tanned digits gradually come to a stop. Asami wastes no time. She pulls Korra up to her, kissing her as if her life depends on it. She flips their positions so she is on top of the tanned beauty. Her eyes roam the body underneath her. "I need to clean up the mess I made", she says eyeing the sticky ice cream all over her girlfriend. Ruby red lips kiss and lick a tanned neck. The CEO makes her way down to perky caramel globes. "You are so sticky. This is gonna take some time" she says seductively. She massages the avatar's globes firmly as she licks the ice cream from just above Korra's breasts. "Mmm…Sami..", she moans. Her wet tongue licks every last drop of the dairy treat she can find. "Mmm, yummy" says the CEO. She climbs from the table and takes a seat in the chair Korra vacated earlier. She then grabs her lover's thighs and pulls her to the edge of the table, candles threatening to tip over. She spreads the avatar's legs a little wider and licks the wet folds clean. "Mmm…Korra… _kiss_ …my sweet… _suck_ …delectable… _slurp_ …Korra", Asami says. "Oh Sami…you make…you make me…feel so…Ahh…so good" she replies. The pale skinned beauty starts to touch her own wet fold as she works on her lover, rubbing circles into her already sensitive bundle of nerves. Feeling how wet she is making Korra is making her wetter. The avatar sits up on her elbows, watching Asami, who picks up the pace as her girlfriend's breathing becomes erratic. They both approach climax rapidly, watching each other's sexy bodies. "Sami…I'm about to…Ohh…yes…Sami!" "Korra!" Throwing their heads back, their orgasms hit so forcefully that they are unable to move for several seconds. Still panting, Korra climbs off of the table, picks Asami up out of the chair and carries her to the master bedroom. Completely spent, the women climb into bed ready to call it a night. The young CEO has one question as her eyes begin to droop. "I know you could have used bending to keep those things from spilling on you. Why didn't you?" The avatar smiles, guiltily. "I wanted to tease you, so I allowed myself to get a little messy". "You little sneak" giggles the pale skinned beauty. "Well it worked", she continued. "I know", said the blue-eyed beauty proudly. "Dork. I love you", she said cuddling into her lover's neck. "I love you too. Always", Korra says kissing Asami on the head. They slip into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Lunch

Thank you all for continuing to follow my story.

A couple of weeks have passed since Korra and Asami had dinner together. With the new construction underway, both women have found themselves very busy again. Korra is helping with construction and Asami has picked up a new contract in Ba Sing Se so she has been traveling back and forth leaving very little time for her lover. To what lengths will they go to see each other?

 **Lunch**

 **8:42PM**

 **Future Industries**

Asami paces her office as she talks to the CEO of Higo Manufacturing on the phone. They are finalizing the details of their upcoming meeting in Ba Sing Se. "Yes, sir. I have prepared copies of the new schematics to present to the group. Yes, I'm looking forward to the meeting as well. Great! See you in a few days. Good night, Mr. Higo". She hangs up the phone, with an exhausted sigh and checks her watch to see if it's too late to call Air Temple Island. _It's worth a try_ , she thinks. Dialing the number, she drags the phone to her desk and sits in her leather office chair. "This is general Meelo speaking. How can I help you, soldier?". A smile spreads across Asami's face at the adorable voice on the other line. "Hi, Meelo. It's Asami. Is Korra there?" she says apprehensively. "The lovely Asami. May I say what a lovely phone voice you have. I-" He is cut off. No doubt by one of his older siblings, based on the arguing that ensues. The heiress chuckles, tiredly. "Meelo, just give me the phone. Hello? Asami?" It's Ikki. "Hi, Ikki. I was wondering if Korra is available to talk", Asami repeats. "Oh yea. Just a sec, OK", the young airbender says. A few moments of silence go by and then rustling can be heard. Asami perks up. "Sorry, Asami. She is out like a light. I'll tell her you called when she wakes, though. OK?" Ikki says apologetically. Disappointed, the CEO, nods her head and says, "Sure. That'll be great. Thanks, Ikki. Good night". She hangs up the phone and rests her head on her desk for a few moments, thinking about her girlfriend. _I miss you Korra._ She exhales deeply, gets up to gather her things, and heads for the elevator. Melissa left hours ago so Asami is the only one left in the office. She hits the lights and presses the button to call the elevator. The drive home is uneventful. She sees people out and about going to dinner or to clubs. _I'm gonna take Korra to a club one night after things calm down at the office._ The thought of Korra's sexy, toned body pressed up against hers gyrating to sensual music is so alluring. She feels a throb below her waist. At that, the CEO puts her foot on the gas and speeds the rest of the way home.

 **9:30PM**

 **Sato Mansion**

Asami walks into her beautiful home, drops her bag and keys onto the table by the front door and walks up the stairs to her bedroom. _I wish I could have talked to Korra. She always makes me feel better after a long day. I guess I'll have a soak._ She sighs, despondently as she gets undressed. The tub fills with water and bubbles to melt away the day's problems. The green eyed beauty lowers herself into the hot water and visibly relaxes at the feeling. She closes her eyes. _Mmm this feels great. Korra's hands all over me would feel great too._ A blush forms on her cheeks as she imagines her lover massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck. Asami begins to caress her own body as she thinks of her girlfriend's soft lips on her skin. Her hand slides down her toned stomach and comes to rest at her now slick folds. She gently massages her breast while stroking slow, meticulous circles around her quivering core. "Korra…" she breathes, picturing intent blue eyes watching her. The raven-haired beauty unconsciously lifts a leg and drapes it over the side of the tub, dripping soap and water on the floor. She moans her girlfriend's name over and over as she picks up the pace. Biting her lip, she finally peaks shouting, "Korra!" to the empty bathroom. Her shallow breathing returns to normal as a pale leg finds its way back into the lukewarm depths. A soft giggle escapes her lips. _Spirits, I miss that woman._ The heiress finishes bathing and prepares to lie down for the evening. Climbing into her king-sized bed, the CEO rests her head on her fluffy turtle-duck down pillow. She closes her eyes and dreams of her lover.

 **The Next Day**

 **8:15AM**

 **Air Temple Island**

Korra wakes up thinking about Asami. She sits up in her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _I should call her today,_ she thinks to herself. Korra climbs out of bed, gets dressed and heads to the kitchen for breakfast. Pema, Tenzin and the kids are already there. The avatar sits between Ikki and Jinora and loads her plate with food. "Asami called for you last night", says the middle child, buttering a slice of toast. "What? Why didn't you wake me up?" says Korra. "I tried, but you wouldn't budge" she replies defensively. Korra starts stuffing her face vigorously. "Slow down, before you choke, dear. What's the rush? You don't have to be in the city until 9", says an alarmed Pema. "I know, but I wanna call Asami before I leave" she says through a mouthful of food. She chugs her juice down as she rises from her seat. "Thanks for breakfast, Pema" she yells from the hall as she makes her way to the only phone on Air Temple Island. Pema and Tenzin exchange curious looks, eyebrows raised.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Sato residence. How may I help you?" says an elderly gentleman. "Uh, hi! This is avatar Korra. Is Asami there?", she says, hopefully. "I'm so sorry, avatar Korra. Ms. Sato has already left for work. Would you like to leave a message for her?" says the elderly man. Korra hangs her head. _Darn, I missed her._ "No. That's OK. Thanks anyway". She puts the phone down and walks toward the front door. Deciding to go to the city early, the avatar makes her way to the dock. She didn't much feel like using a glider or riding an air scooter. Once the boat arrives at the dock on the other side, the tanned woman walks towards the spirit wilds, thinking of a way to see Asami before she goes to Ba Sing Se for a few days. She passes a building with a sign that says Aqua in blue lights. It isn't lit because it's early in the morning, but Korra knows it is a dance club. She had heard of it through Bolin. He frequented clubs often before Opal in an attempt to find love. She shakes her head at the thought. Everyone knows you don't find love in a club. You can, however, have a great time dancing and drinking with friends. _We'll come here after we tell everyone about us._ The avatar continues down the road to her destination. Hands in her pockets, she kicks the occasional litter on the ground before bending it into a trash bin. Out of nowhere, she hears a whistle. A car is approaching and the occupant is actually catcalling at her. Getting irritated, she jerks around yelling, "Look buddy, I don't know who you think I am but-" Her words freeze in her throat.

Sitting pretty in her cherry-red Satomobile is the raven-haired goddess she has been thinking about all morning. "Oh, I know just who you are, baby", she says with a sexy smirk. "Hop in. I'll give you a ride". Korra's legs move on their own accord as she climbs into the plush ride. She doesn't speak. She reaches over the console, places a hand on a pale cheek and brings their lips together in a tender kiss. They pull apart, faces only inches away. "I've missed you. I tried calling this morning but you had already left". "Yea, I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep, so I left early to drive around for a bit before heading to the office", admits the young CEO. "You should have called me. I could have put you back to sleep, easily", Korra whispers seductively staring deep into Asami's emerald orbs. The heiress blushes slightly, and whispers back, "I'll keep that in my mind for future reference". They kiss again. Her lips part to allow Korra access to the recesses of her open mouth. She moans, her need for her lover becoming apparent. Their tongues caress each other gently. A tan hand grabs a fistful of silky locks, intensifying the kiss. Both women want nothing more than to rip each other's clothes off at this very moment, their cores throbbing with intense need. They pull apart, breathing rapidly. "We should probably get to work", Korra says, resting her forehead against Asami's. "You're right. Don't want to get too carried away". She pecks her on the lips one more time, pulls away, shifts the car in drive, and pulls off.

"So where is the avatar headed today", Asami asks. "The spirit wilds. The bridge is up. We're rebuilding the homes now", the avatar responds. They take hold of each other's hands as they make their way to the spirit wilds. "Wow, Korra. You guys have been busy. You've made so much progress" says the onyx haired woman as she practically jumps out of the car. She is amazed at how far the construction crew has come. _She is so cute when she's excited,_ Korra thinks with a grin on her face as she listens to her girlfriend babble. It is still early, so none of the construction crew members have arrived yet. Korra walks up behind Asami and wraps her arms around her waist from behind. The young CEO yelps in surprise but melts into her lover as she kisses her neck and jawline. Tan hands gently slide up to caress soft, supple globes through her clothes. "Mmm. Careful, avatar. We don't want to give anyone a show this early, do we?". Korra laughs. "I'd say it's a liiittle late for that", someone says from behind them. The women spring apart and whip around to see who spoke. Bolin waltzes up, cheesing from ear to ear. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! So, when did it happen? I bet it was while you were on vacation. I knew you were acting strange". The words spill from his mouth so quickly that Korra can barely understand what he is saying. "It all makes sense now. Does anyone else know? Am I the first because-" He stops speaking all of a sudden and looks back and forth between the two women blushing, with a hand over his mouth. "Oh my gosh. The avatar special. You guys are so naughty". Now all three friends are blushing at Bolin's revelation. Korra changes the subject. "Bo. We are trying to keep this under wraps until we're ready to tell everyone. Please, can you promise me that you will keep your mouth shut about this?", she begs. "OK. I promise. I will do my best. This is so great!" he says smiling again. He puts an arm over his friends' shoulders. "We have to double date. Opal is going to be so happy when she finds out", he says excitedly. "Bo, remember your promise", reminded Korra, with a stern look. "Oh come on. Just Opal. Please?" he begs. Asami is standing with her arms crossed, smirking. "I think we can trust Opal to keep our secret for now", she says. They look at Korra for the final word, who rubs her face in both hands. "Fine", she says, defeated. "But if anyone else seems like they have even an inkling of what's going on, I'm gonna kick your ass. No reservations". Bolin throws his hands up. "I won't tell anyone else. Trust me. I do not want to be on the business end of your right hook. Anyway, I'll give you two a minute. The others will be arriving soon". He wiggles his eyebrows at them as he walks off, whistling.

Asami giggles, shaking her head. "I guess I better get going. Traffic is gonna pick up soon". She walks up to Korra, takes her hand, and guides her back to the Satomobile. They embrace once more, before the CEO climbs into the driver's seat. The avatar leans into the car, her hands grasping the door. "When will I see you again? I can't go much longer without holding you, touching you", she leans further into the car, her lips grazing Asami's ear, "tasting you", she whispers. The pale beauty smirks, looks her lover straight in the eye, and says, "Why don't we schedule a lunch date?". "Aren't you naughty? Let me know when and I will be there", Korra replies. A pale hand grabs a handful of blue fabric, and brings their faces together in a passionate kiss. Korra, whose knees have grown weak at the kiss, is using the door for support. _Those lips…Those soft, sexy lips…_ The heiress lets go of the water tribe woman. "I will let you know tonight. Wait for my call. Don't go to sleep, OK baby?". Korra can't imagine ever doing anything opposite of what this beautiful creature in front of her asks her to do. She nods her head. "Good. I have to go, now. I love you". With a final peck on the lips, the CEO drives off towards Future Industries. The avatar waves until the Satomobile is out of sight. She turns around to find a grinning Bolin watching her. "Shut up, Bo. I don't want to hear a word". "I didn't say anything. But come on. At least tell me when you knew. How did you tell her? What's it like being a woman with a woman?" _Sigh…It's going to be a long day_ , she tells herself. As suspected, the rest of the day is filled with Bolin's endless questioning about her and Asami's relationship.

 **8:37PM**

 **Sato Mansion**

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Hello" said Korra. "Yes. I'm calling for a certain sexy avatar. She has beautiful, chocolate brown hair, gorgeous tanned skin, ocean-blue eyes that I could drown in, and a superhot body. Is she available?", Asami asks in a sultry tone. Korra blushes at the compliments and replies, "I'm sorry but she only answers for a certain beautiful woman who runs large company and who has the softest- Out! All of you. I'm on the phone. Can I please have some privacy? Geez! OK. Good night. Love you all. Now off to bed". Asami hears a door close and a lock slide into place. "Sorry about that. The kids barged in for their good night hugs". The CEO smiles to herself. "That is so sweet how much they love you, Korra". Korra grins. "Yea. I guess I love them too, even if they drive me absolutely bonkers. But you didn't call to talk about those little monsters. Tell me what your schedule is looking like". Asami sighs loudly. "Well, actually, my schedule is pretty packed up until I leave for Ba Sing Se. I don't think we'll be able to have that lunch date before. I'm so sorry, baby". Korra's heart sank. She was looking forward to spending some much needed time with the love of her life. She didn't say anything. "I know you're disappointed. So am I, but we can talk on the phone. Every night if you want", Asami adds. "I guess that'll have to do", says the tan woman sulkily. Then she has an idea. She is going to make it really hard on Asami for denying her a lunch date. _Sigh_ …"I guess I'll just have to tell you what I wanna do to you when I see you". The raven-haired beauty feels a throb below her waist. They have never talked like this on the phone before. Asami is getting turned on at the thought.

"What are you going to do to me?", she whispers as she slides a hand into her drenched panties. "Well, first I'm gonna undress you, caressing every curve as I stare deep into your eyes. Once I have you down to your bra and panties, I'm gonna remove them with my teeth, licking your soft, satiny skin with my warm, wet tongue. After that, I will pick you up in my arms and lay you down gently on the sofa, kissing your neck and shoulders. Then, you'll watch me undress achingly slow, down to nothing, as you touch yourself. But before you peak, I'm gonna drop down on all fours and crawl up between your long slender legs kissing every inch of you along the way, until I reach that delicious, wet-". Korra pauses. Asami's breathing is shallow and soft rustling can be heard on her end of the line. The avatar's eyes narrow in suspicion as a smirk curls her lips. "Are you touching yourself?" she asks. "Mmm, yes. Don't stop talking. What else are you gonna do to me, baby?", responds the heiress, moaning into the phone. Korra is somewhat stunned and turned on at the same time. Her core throbs as she listens to her lover moan into her ear. She looks at the locked door, shrugs her shoulder and decides to tend to her own need. She slides a hand into her panties feeling the slick warmth that has accumulated. _Mmm…those moans will be the end of me_. Korra continues, "As my mouth licks and sucks on your sensitive bud, my fingers will be deep inside of your velvety folds , in and out, in and out as you arch your back calling my name over and over…". "Korra…Korra…Korra…ooohh!" "Mmmm…Sami!". Both women climax at the sound of their own names escaping the lips of their lover.

" _Sigh_ …that was amazing. I've never done that before, Korra. Wow. I just realized how sexy your voice is over the phone" says Asami, still catching her breath. "I aim to please", responds the avatar, still slightly out of breath herself. "You make it really hard to not see you. Ugh". The raven haired beauty is frustrated. Korra says nothing while, coiling the phone cord around her finger. _She'll make a way_. Asami thinks of every possible solution. "I'm gonna figure something out, baby. I will see you before I leave for Ba Sing Se. That's a promise. Make sure you're by the phone tomorrow night". Closing her eyes, the CEO lies back onto her pillows. _I could talk to her all night._ "So, tell me about your day". The blue-eyed woman exhales deeply. "Well besides being pestered by Bolin the entire time about us, it was pretty good. I mean, he would not shut up. I had to punch him 4 times for speaking too loudly while others were nearby… _sigh_ …Besides that, at the rate we're going, we'll be done by the end of next month", she finishes proudly. She kicks her feet up onto the phone table, leaning back comfortably in the chair, a hand resting behind her head. "I'm so happy to hear that, Korra. I wouldn't worry about Bolin too much. He never breaks a promise. Aww, my avatar is making great strides. Keep it up and I'll have to dedicate another park to you" Asami replies teasingly. _She said 'my avatar'…internal squeal…OK. Stay cool._ "Just doing my job, ma'am. But enough about me. What was your day like? Did you invent a new machine that helps people breath under water or something?" The heiress giggles. "Not exactly. It was pretty hectic, though. The only thing that got me through the day was knowing I would talk to you tonight". Korra's heart swells. "I'm glad I can be your beacon of hope, in your darkest hour". The CEO laughs saying, "You are such a dork. But you're my dork and I love you". Korra laughs too and says,"I love hearing you laugh. Seriously, though, I love you and I will always be there no matter what, when or how, Sami". _How did I get so lucky?_ The onyx haired beauty thinks to herself. "I know baby. The same goes for you". Their conversation continues until Korra is snoring into the phone. Just so it seems like they are together, Asami stays on the line and falls asleep listening to her lover's light snores.

Over the next two days, the two women talk with each other over the phone each night. Asami's trip to Ba Sing Se is tomorrow and she still hasn't managed to free up any time for Korra.

 **11:35AM**

 **Day before Ba Sing Se Trip**

 **Future Industries**

"Ms. Sato, Varrick Global Industries is on line one. He says it's regarding today's 12:00 meeting", says Melissa through the intercom. Asami's head pops up from the documents she has been reviewing for the past hour. _Could this be it?_ "Send it through, please. Thank you. This is Asami Sato. Varrick, how are you? Oh, hi Zhu Li. Is everything OK?...I see…I completely understand. We will have to reschedule for next week…Yes, I'm leaving for Ba Sing Se tomorrow morning and I won't be back until Saturday. Next week Tuesday…let me check my schedule…Yes, Tuesday works. Alright, I hope things work out…Talk to you soon. Bye bye". Asami is elated. She finally has a bit of free time, but how to get in touch with Korra. "Melissa?" she calls. "Yes Ms. Sato", responds the assistant. "Dispatch a courier. I have an urgent message for Avatar Korra. She is to be brought here as soon as possible. Also, order some lunch from Qwong's Cuisine. You know what I like, but get an order of Seaweed noodles as well. When the food arrives, you can go on to lunch", the CEO commands. "Right away, Ms. Sato". _I hope she isn't busy._ Asami bustles around her office, tidying up. She walks into her office bathroom and checks her appearance. After adding a fresh layer of lipstick, she adjusts her top and walks back out to her office to find Korra standing in the office doorway, breathing rapidly. The avatar is hunched over, her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" Asami asks running to her lover's side, checking for injuries. "I thought…there was…an emergency. I ran…up the stairs. The lift was…taking way…too long. There are a lot of stairs". The green-eyed beauty guides the avatar to the office sofa, giggling. They sit down beside each other. "Everything is OK, Korra. I was trying to get you here as soon as possible. My 12 o'clock canceled. I wanted us to take advantage of that since I leave tomorrow for a few days". Korra relaxes into the back of the sofa. Leaning her head back, she closes her eyes and sighs in relief. She sits back up, grasping Asami's hands into hers. "Good. I was so worried that something was wrong. Don't scare me like that", she says placing her hands on each side of her lover's porcelain face. Their foreheads come together and slowly their lips hover mere centimeters apart. "Ms. Sato, your lunch…is…here", Melissa says walking into the open office door and freezing in place at the scene before her eyes. She turns away, blushing profusely. "I'm so sorry Ms. Sato. Um, your lunch is here. I'm just going to go now. Have a nice avatar, I mean lunch". Her face turns bright red as she scurries from the room and onto the waiting elevator. "Oh no. Not another one", says the CEO, dropping her head in her hands. "It looks like we'll have to tell everyone sooner rather than later", Korra admits shrugging her shoulders. "Did she say something about lunch because I am starving" she adds as she walks out of the office to find the aforementioned food. "Uh, yea. I had Melissa order from Qwong's. I hope that's alright".

The two lovers spend the next half hour eating and chatting, mostly chatting for Korra since she finished her meal in less than ten minutes. "And so, I told him, you can't put that there because it isn't structurally sound. And he says it's a rock. It doesn't make any sounds at all", Korra says, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. Asami laughs along with her, finishing up her meal. "There really are some characters in Republic City… _sigh_ …Well that was delicious. I am stuffed", she says sitting back into the sofa. Her stomach is visibly poking out. She looks over into ocean-blue eyes to find them staring right back at her, full of desire. "I'm not full yet. But I will be". The avatar gets up from her seat and walks to the office door, locks it and turns back around to face the raven-haired beauty. Asami watches her lover's every movement, biting her index finger gently, in anticipation. "Remember a certain phone conversation we had a few nights back", she says walking across the room to close the blinds. The CEO nods her head. _How could I forget?_ "Well, I think it's time we bring the events we discussed to fruition". The avatar walks up to the heiress, grabs her hands and pulls her to her feet, pressing their bodies together. Asami gasps, as she immediately feels a wave of pleasure course through her core. _Are we really doing this? In my office? This is so sexy._ Korra runs her hands down the pale beauty's back until they reach the curve of her ass. She grips each firm mound, pressing her pelvis into her lover's. Her lips graze the CEO's ear as she whispers, "Time for me to undress you". She nips her earlobe, pulling away slightly. They lock eyes as tan fingers slowly unbutton the crimson top Asami is wearing. As she undoes each button, the tan beauty kisses her way down until the shirt hangs loose. She slides the shirt off of pale shoulders, kissing and nipping her girlfriend's neck. The shirt flutters to the floor. "Mmm…Korra. Oh.. I love how you undress me", gasps the heiress as Korra kisses her waist, undoing her slacks and sliding them down. Asami is left in her matching teal bra and panties. "Remind me what I'm supposed to do next", the avatar says locking eyes with the flustered CEO. "Teeth…mmm…use your teeth for the rest". She can hardly speak while her lover kisses her gently through her panties.

Korra stands up, and turns Asami around so she can unclasp the bra with her teeth. _OK, this is harder than I thought._ After several seconds, she uses her hands. _She won't know._ The bra drops to the floor as firm round globes bounce free, nipples erect. Korra takes the ample breasts into her hands kneading them gently, rubbing her thumb over pink nipples. The heiress' head falls back onto her girlfriend's shoulder. _Those hands…"_ I think I have one more article of clothing to remove", exhales the tan woman as she nips at Asami's pulse point. The avatar turns the CEO back around and drops to her knees. "Spread those pretty legs for me", she says looking up from her position on the floor, to which her girlfriend breathes, "As you wish, avatar Korra". Heavily lidded emerald eyes, flutter shut as teeth gently tug teal panties to the floor. "You are soaking wet, Sami. I can't wait to have a taste. But first, I want you to have a seat right there on that sofa. We still have a fantasy to fulfill". Asami sits down on the sofa with her legs spread wide. Korra bites her lip as the pale goddess before her starts pleasuring herself, moaning softly. _Oh the sounds she makes…_ Green eyes never leave blue ones. _Keep it together. Just a few more minutes…_ The tan beauty begins to slowly undress. First to go is her pelt. As she drops it to the floor, Asami moans from her spot on the sofa. Korra grins as she removes her shirt and tosses it to the side. Next to go are her pants. She slides them over her ass very slowly to tease her girlfriend, who is close to her peak at this point. Standing in just her bra and panties now, the avatar twirls around sexily. When she turns around again, Asami is sliding a finger in and out of herself. ""Ah ah ah. That's my job". She takes off the remaining clothes and crawls toward the sofa. As she comes up between the heiress' legs, she inhales deeply. "Mmm, you smell so good. Let's see if you taste as good". The CEO shudders as her lover uses a flat tongue to lick her swollen bundle of nerves. "Oh…my…spirits, Korra…yes". Korra grips Asami's thighs as she pulls the pale woman further into her mouth, sucking and licking with urgency. She can feel her own need for release building with each moan that escapes those crimson lips. Asami is rocking her hips to meet Korra's rhythm. Just then, the avatar slides two fingers into the slick folds. "Mmm. I'm coming…I'm…Oh Korra!" Her climax hits hard. The avatar doesn't relent. She keeps licking until her girlfriend's legs twitch. Then she kisses her inner thighs, slowly releasing them from her grasp.

Eager to return the favor, the CEO grabs Korra's face and brings their lips together. She stands them up and guides them to the edge of her desk. Not thinking of the consequences, she slides everything from her desk to the floor and lifts Korra onto it, pushing her down. Korra raises an eyebrow. _When did she get so strong?_ The thought is immediately forgotten as she feels Asami latch on to her supple breast. "Sami… _gasp"._ The onyx haired vixen kisses every inch of skin she can reach as she massages slow circles into the avatar's sensitive core. "Please..Sami…I want…".She doesn't have to finish. Her lover already knows what she wants. She plunges two fingers in as deep as her hand allows, nipping and sucking at every bit of skin her mouth contacts. Asami is getting aroused at the sight of the avatar writhing on her office desk in sheer ecstasy. She adds a third finger to her ministrations. Korra lifts up onto her elbows, her face contorted in pure ecstasy. "Spirits…Sami…yes…right there… _gasp_ …". Her climax comes in waves. Her body feels weak from the exertion. Asami kisses her way back up her girlfriend's body until she reaches her lips. They share a tender kiss. Shuddering, the tan beauty falls back onto her back, breathing rapidly and says, "Spirits, I love you so much". The CEO smirks and says, "I know. I love you too, baby. Now, we need to clean up before Melissa comes back from lunch." Korra doesn't move. "Just give me a few minutes to bask in the afterglow of your amazing love making abilities". Asami chuckles as she gathers their clothing from around the room. She drops the water tribe garb onto Korra's face, giggling. "Ok, Ok. I'm getting dressed. Have you seen my bra?" Both women start searching for the missing article of clothing. Korra crawls under the large desk to look, when they hear a knock on the office door. She peaks her head out from under the desk looking nervously at Asami, who was done getting dressed. "Just stay there. I'll take care of this", says the CEO. She adjusts her clothes and finger combs her hair as she crosses the room to open the door. She looks back at Korra pressing a finger to her lips silently telling her to stay there and keep quiet. There is another knock. Asami opens the door to find Mako standing there.

 **TBC**


	4. Breakfast

I do not own anything relating to The Legend of Korra.

*rubs hands together vigorously* This is it, folks. The final part of A Good Meal is upon you. But don't fret, for I will return with another piece to satiate your hunger for Korrasami. Seriously though, thank you so much for sticking with me this far. If you like it, please leave a comment. If you don't like it, let me know so I can improve my writing abilities. Enjoy this last meal. P.S. I snuck a Steven Universe line in there. Can you find it?

Korra is hiding under Asami's desk, half naked, while the CEO has an unexpected conversation with a very observant Mako. How much longer will their secret be a secret? How will the couple fair during Asami's absence? Let's find out.

 **Breakfast**

 **12:45PM**

 **Future Industries**

 _Spirits take me now_ …"Mako…hey…what're you doing here? I mean, It's just I wasn't expecting you", says a surprised Asami attempting to block the view inside of her office. She looks back to make sure Korra is nowhere in sight. _Oh no! Her pelt is sticking out._ "I was passing by and a thought occurred to me, so I decided to come up and talk to you about it...if you have time. I know you're a busy woman, running a company and all", he asks calmly, hands in his pockets. She tries to think of an excuse as to why she can't talk at the moment but her mind blanks. He takes her silence as an invitation to enter the office. He pushes past her. "Wow, Asami. I've never seen an office so huge and you have a bathroom in here as well. Very nice", he says walking around the office, impressed. "Thanks Mako, but that's not why you're here is it. You said you wanted to talk to me about something?", the CEO says, nervously. _The sooner we have this conversation, the sooner he can leave._ The firebender takes a seat on the sofa that the two women had recently made love on. Asami wanted to tell him not to sit there because her juices were all over it, but she thought better of it. _Don't want to seem suspicious._ He rests one arm along the sofa and crosses his leg over his knee, getting comfortable. "Well, it's about you…and Korra". Asami blushes tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. At the same time, they hear a bump under the desk, like a head coming into contact with wood. The heiress pretends she bumped her leg on the desk as if she was the cause of the sound. "Clumsy me", she laughs nervously. "Go on. What about me and Korra?" He puts his leg down, resting his elbows on his thighs, and clasps his hands together. "It's obvious isn't it?" he looks her straight in the eye as she begins to blush profusely, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "I want you to know, both of you, that I am perfectly fine with it. True love is hard to come by, these days and when you find it, you have to hold on as tight as you can", he says looking at the exact place where Korra is hiding.

The CEO is stunned. _Damn you, Mako, and your detective skills. Wait…Did he just look towards Korra. Does he know she's under there?_ "How did you figure it out?" she asks walking to sit at her desk. He smiles and responds, "Who couldn't figure it out? I figured it out at dinner a few weeks back. I don't know who you guys think you're fooling. Sneaking glances at each other. And then when you both left the table and came back disheveled, I knew something was up". Asami was speechless."And don't get me started on the way you looked at each other when dessert was mentioned. I mean, you could practically feel the heat coming from you guys". She blushes turning away from her friend, feigning interest in a stack of paper she had just put back before Mako's arrival. _Were we that obvious?_ "Heh, I'm not sure I know what you mean, Mako… _ahem_ …We, uh, we had a busy day the next day. That's all", says the raven-haired beauty weakly, trying to deny the truth. "There's no point denying it. And coming here today only solidified what I was guessing at. You know why?" responds the detective. "Why?" asks Asami. The young firebender stands up and starts pacing like he is solving a case. "Well first, you have empty food containers in your trash, too many for one person and one of them is seaweed noodles. You hate them. Korra loves them. Second, unless your boobs grew a full cup size, which by looking at you now (Asami looks down at her chest), I know they didn't, that bra hanging off the lamp shade, belongs to Korra". The CEO's head snaps towards the lamp. _That's where that went._ She jumps up, snatches it from the lamp and slides it in a desk drawer, obviously too late to avoid Mako's eyes. He just stands there smiling, knowingly. "And finally", he continues, "Judging by the bit of white fur from a certain avatar's water tribe outfit that I can see over there, she is hiding under your desk right now". Asami follows Mako's eyes to see Korra slowly poke her head from under the desk, grinning sheepishly. "Heh, heh. Surprise?" says the tan woman. Asami retrieves Korra's bra from her desk drawer and hands it to her so she can finish getting dressed.

The young avatar crawls out from under the desk, fully clothed. "Look, Mako, we wanted to wait until the right time to tell everyone about us, but I guess since everyone seems to be figuring it out on their own, we won't deny it any longer. Asami and I are together", says Korra, taking Asami's hand into hers. "Well duh" says their male companion. "I know. I know. It just feels good to finally say it out loud", says the avatar smiling up at her beautiful girlfriend, who returns it with a smile of her own. "Aww, baby that is so sweet", Asami says turning to face Korra. They look lovingly into each other's eyes. "OK and that is my que to leave", says Mako walking towards the door. Smiling, he turns around and winks. Without another word, he leaves the two women to their devices. "Well that could have gone worse", says the optimistic avatar flopping down on the sofa, bringing the CEO down with her onto her lap. "Everyone else should be a breeze". Their lips come together, in a gentle kiss. Korra's hands run up and down Asami's back. "Mmm, no… _kiss_ …more… _kiss_ …hiding", she whispers into the blue-eyed beauty's mouth. Forgetting that her office door is wide open, the heiress straddles her lover, intensifying their kiss. "Ahem, Ms. Sato. Just letting you know I'm back from lunch", Melissa says, averting her eyes, her cheeks as red as fire flakes. "I'll just close this for you". The assistant closes the door as Asami's forehead drops to Korra's shoulder. "Ugh. How will I look her in the eye now that she's seen me in such a scandalous position", she whines. "Not sure but, I do know that I love the way this feels", responds the tan woman gripping her girlfriend's ass tightly, kissing her neck and jawline. "Mmm, Korra. We…have to stop. I…I have…appoint…appointments…". She grabs Korra's hands and places them in her lap, looking her in the eyes. "We'll pick this up soon, baby". Somewhat, disappointed, the avatar decides to behave herself and let the CEO get back to work. "Promise?" "You have my word, avatar Korra", Asami teases, saluting her. Korra chuckles. "OK, well. I guess I should get going. I'm going to tell Tenzin and Pema about us, today. Is that OK?". The heiress pretends to think deeply before responding. "Of course that's ok, sweetie. They're practically your family". Korra grabs her around the waist and lifts her into a bone crushing hug that would rival Bolin's, spinning them around in place. "I love you, Asami Sato". Said woman laughs in response. "I love you, Korra". Once she stops spinning, the two women break apart so that Asami can get back to running her company. She goes to sit behind her desk, blowing a kiss to her girlfriend. Korra leaves the office grinning from ear to ear, winking at Melissa as the elevator doors close. The assistant's face heats up for the third time that day. "I need a raise", she says to herself.

 **1:30PM**

 **Air Temple Island**

Korra is too excited to go back to work in the spirit wilds. She heads straight for Air Temple Island to talk with Pema and Tenzin. _Bolin can handle things without me for a while_ , she says to herself. She practically skips all the way to the dock. When Korra arrives to the other side, she breaks out into a run, no longer able to keep her excitement at bay. She skids to a halt in the kitchen to find Pema washing vegetables for dinner and Tenzin reading the paper with a cup of tea in front of him. They both look up from their activities in surprise. "Korra, sweetie, what are you doing back, already? Is everything alright?" asks Pema, concernedly. Tenzin folds his paper and places in on the table. "Everything is great. More than great, actually. I have something to tell you both. Maybe you should sit down, Pema", replies Korra. Drying her hands on her apron, the motherly woman pulls out the chair next to Tenzin and sits down. Both older adults are looking intently at the young avatar. _You can do this. It's just Tenzin and Pema._ "OK so, remember when Asami and I went to the spirit world like two months ago?". They nod their heads. "Well we kind of got together while we were away". She paces back and forth watching their faces to gauge their reactions. _Maybe they don't understand._ "We are a couple, now", she reiterates. Tenzin and Pema look at each other, and relax into their seat, having thought there was going to be some bad news. "That's it? Korra, we already knew that, sweetie". Her jaw drops. "How did you know?" asks the surprised water tribe woman. "It was pretty obvious. The late night phone calls. Not coming home after spending the evening with her. People don't usually stay on the phone all night with someone they don't care deeply for", explains Tenzin. Korra is dumbfounded. _Does everyone know?_ She takes a seat at the table with her surrogate parents. "So…you guys are fine with us being together? I mean…I know some people have strong opinions about a relationship like ours", says the avatar. "You can't help who you fall in love with and we have no right telling you who you can and can't love. It's your life to live. Besides we love Asami", say Pema, rising from the table to get back to her vegetables. "She's a great girl", she adds. Tenzin simply nods in agreement taking a sip of tea, his paper already open and back in front of him. Korra breathes a sigh of relief, thinking _I really have some great people in my life._ She gets up from her seat, rounds the table and pulls the understanding adults into a tender embrace. "Thank you both…for everything", she whispers.

 **6:00PM**

 **Future Industries**

 _Today must be my lucky day,_ Asami says to herself as she hangs up her office phone. Her last appointment for the day just rescheduled and Mr. Higo pushed the Ba Sing Se visit back one day. _I can spend one more night with Korra before I go._ "Melissa, you can go ahead and take off for the day. I'm gonna head out myself in a few minutes". The assistant pops her head into the office and says, "Are you sure? I can wait for you, if you'd like". Asami considers her offer for a moment. _This might be a good opportunity to discuss the events of the day with her and clear the air._ "Actually that'd be great. I just need to make a quick phone call, OK?" Melissa nods her head and turns to gather her things. Asami grabs her office phone and dials Air Temple Island to see if Korra has made it home yet. _Ring ring ring._ "Hello", says a familiar voice. "Korra! Just the woman I wanted to talk to", responds the young heiress. "Um, who is this?" says Korra. The CEO furrows her brow. _Surely she recognizes my voice._ "Uh, it's me, Asami, your girlfriend", she says matter-of-factly. "Haha. I'm just kidding babe. I know it's you. I could never forget the voice of the woman I love. Not this voice, not your shy voice, not your 'I'm about to come' voice", says Korra smirking to herself. Asami blushes slightly, twirling the phone cord around her index finger. "You're making me blush, avatar. Maybe you can make me blush some more tonight" she says. Korra raises an eyebrow. "Don't tease me. Don't you have to leave early tomorrow? I don't want to be the reason you're late or really tired in the morning". The young heiress smiles wide and says, "Well that's why I called. My appointment for this evening had to reschedule and my business contact in Ba Sing Se had an issue in one of his factories, so we had to push my trip back by one day. I am all yours tonight, if you want me, that is", Asami explains. "There's that sultry voice of yours. I would love to see you tonight. Actually, since we have the whole night and everyone knows we're together now, do you want to go to Aqua with the guys?" Korra asks hopefully. _I want to show her how good of a dancer I am._ Without hesitation, the CEO says, "I've been wanting to take you there. This is perfect. I'll pick you up at 10:00PM.". Then she whispers into the phone, "I should get going. Melissa's waiting for me. I'm gonna have a chat with her about what she saw today. Wish me luck". Korra chuckles and says, "Good luck". A determined look crosses Asami's face, "Oh, Korra, there's one more thing I have to mention". The avatar freezes for a moment listening intently and replies, "What is it?" "I love you. Bye". The water tribe woman smiles and says, "I love you too. See you tonight".

Asami gathers her things and stands to leave her office. She turns around one more time to make sure she has everything andif she's being honest, prolonging the impending conversation with her assistant. "All ready to go, Ms. Sato?", says a voice behind her. The CEO jumps out of surprise. "Hehe. Yes. Let's go", replies Asami, somewhat embarrassed for being so jumpy. _It'll be fine._ _We're both mature adults who makes mistakes and who am I kidding. . embarrassing._ "I already called the elevator. I know how long it takes for it to get up here", Melissa comments. Asami nods her head and smiles. They stand in awkward silence for a few moments watching each floor below theirs light up on the panel. _Just say something, Asami. Just do it. OK…whew…Here goes._ The heiress exhales and turns to Melissa. "I need to talk to you about what you saw in my office today. It was unprofessional and inappropriate for the workplace and I apologize that you saw that." _There. I said it._ Asami watches her assistant waiting for a response which doesn't take very long. Melissa blushes a little and tucks a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Oh don't worry about that. I just wasn't expecting it, is all. What's the saying? 'Never judge a book by its cover'. And boy did I misjudge you. Just so you know, I have no problem at all with your relationship. Love is a beautiful thing". Asami is taken aback. _Wow. I need to give this girl a raise._ They board the elevator. "Thank you, Melissa for being so open and understanding. I'll be sure to close the door if I ever have the urge again". _I can't believe I just said that._ She quickly adds, "Which I won't because I am a professional and this is a place of business". Now the CEO is blushing and the young assistant is giggling at her boss' mistaken speech. The rest of the ride is quiet. The elevator touches down on the ground floor and both women walk out of the front doors of the building. There is a very attractive woman waiting there. "Well, uh, good night, Melissa. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna be in around noon if at all really since my trip was postponed". Asami sticks out her hand to shake her assistant's, awkwardly. Feeling a little bold, the young woman takes her boss' hand and pulls her close, and whispers in her ear, "If you ever wanna mix things up, let me know". She walks over to the woman who is waiting and kisses her. The woman winks at the CEO as she and Melissa walk hand in hand toward a black Satomobile. The raven-haired beauty blushes slightly at her assistant's advance. _What a strange day this has been. Things are going to be interesting around the office, now. That's for sure._ She shrugs, climbs into her car and rides home, the wind blowing in her hair.

 **9:55PM**

 **Air Temple Island Dock**

Asami can't believe her eyes. She would swear the beautiful woman in front of her is a water tribe goddess. Korra is wearing a black satin bralet that has a little cleavage and most of her toned stomach exposed. She is also wearing black skin-tight ripped jeans so some of her exquisitely tanned skin shows through. Her hair is completely down and wavy. She also has on a necklace with a water tribe symbol charm that reaches her naval. The CEO bites her bottom lip as she checks out her girlfriend while she disembarks the ferry. _This is going to be a fun night,_ she thinks looking her girlfriend up and down. Her eyes do a double take when she sees the avatar's footwear. "Are you wearing heels?", Asami asks in disbelief. Korra grins sheepishly and says, "I wanna show you how versatile I am and that I can mix it up sometimes". Asami laughs. "That is the second time I've heard that phrase today. Don't ask. I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I wanna tell you how sexy you look in that outfit" she says, wrapping her arms around Korra's slim waist. "I see you're wearing makeup as well. Mmm,I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on you tonight, avatar. Don't want anyone else getting any ideas", smirks the heiress. They kiss gently, not wanting to ruin each other's lipstick. "I could say the same for you Ms. Sato. You know how much I love seeing you in those boots", says Korra pecking her girlfriend on the lips again. Asami is wearing white shorts that stop at her pale thighs with a sheer, halter top and a black bra is visible underneath. Her hair falls in wavy curls over her shoulders. They are both, easily, the sexiest women in Republic City tonight. The two beauties climb into the cherry-red Satomobile and drive towards Aqua to meet up with Mako, Bolin and their dates.

As they pull up to the club, they can hear loud dance music playing. Each time the door opens, a blast of music pierces the night and then quiets down as the door closes again. Bright lights fill the sky directing any potential patrons to come to Aqua. Asami drops her car off with the valet and wraps her arm around Korra's as they enter the club. "I can see Bolin over there", Korra says into Asami's ear since the music is so loud. The two women can feel eyes on them as they make their way to the tables Bolin had reserved in the VIP section. When they get to the table, everyone's jaws drop. "Wow, you guys look hot. Seriously, if I went that way, I would be all over you", says Opal eyeing the women. Sasha just stares at Mako who is raking his eyes over both women's bodies. She elbows him in the ribs and rolls her eyes. The firebender clears his throat, turning his face away trying to hide an obvious blush. Korra and Asami look at each other and giggle. They take their seats at the table and Bolin orders drinks for them all. "So, how does it feel being able to finally be yourselves?", asks Bolin curiously over the music. He has an arm over Opal's shoulder. She is wearing a cute olive-green sleeveless chiffon halter dress. Both Mako and Bolin went simple and are wearing black slacks and a button down. Sasha on the other hand, is in a very suitable club dress. It is deep blue with a plunging neck line. Her cleavage and a little of her upper abs are visible. The dress stops just below her ass. _Not bad Mako,_ Asami thinks to herself, as she gives Sasha the once-over. She turns her attention back to Bolin and attempts to answer his question. "I feel really liberated. I can finally kiss my girlfriend in public. We can hold hands if we want. It's great", she says looking at Korra for confirmation but the avatar's attention is on the dance floor as she bounces around in her seat to the beat. _She must really want to dance._ The waitress places their drinks on the table. "Whoa, Bolin! Did you order the whole bar?", Korra says finally turning her attention back to the table. "This is a celebration of your love. Everyone needs to take at least three shots, so I ordered enough for us all. So…". He rubs his hands together. "Everyone grab a glass. That's it. Mako, don't be shy. Alright. A toast to the newly announced couple. May this relationship be better than your last". He chuckles, giving a side eye to his brother, who rolls his eyes. "To Korrasami!", says the group in unison. Everyone downs their first shot. "Woo. Ok. One more and then we dance", says the earthbender. After their second shot, everyone makes their way to the dance floor.

Korra places one hand around Asami's waist and pulls her close. They find an open space and begin to move to the beat. The blue-eyed woman takes her girlfriend's hands in hers and they look each other in the eyes as their bodies sway. "You're pretty good, but I'm better", says the pale beauty. Asami twirls around facing away from Korra so that her ass is touching the woman's lower stomach. The avatar's hands immediately find their way to Asami's waist closing any distance between them that may have existed. The avatar buries her face in the raven hair in front of her. _Mmm, I love how good you smell._ Their bodies move in synch and a pale hand wraps around a tan neck. Korra takes this opportunity to kiss and suck on the CEO's pale neck moving her hand from her waist to her stomach. They are so caught up in each other that they don't realize people are staring, while they dance. The club patrons are mesmerized by the beautiful women dancing together. The song changes to one that is slower creating a sultry, seductive vibe. Asami turns back around to face her lover. _Spirits, my avatar is super sexy when she's dancing._ The two women get closer to each other, practically riding the other's legs. Asami has her arms wrapped around Korra's neck, while Korra's arms and wrapped around Asami's waist. They are in their own little world, the music taking them away for a moment. Korra leans up and whispers, "I would take you right now if there weren't so many people around". Their eyes, full of desire, never leave each other. Asami whispers a single word into her girlfriend's ear. The blue eyed beauty smirks and nods. When the song draws to a close, Korra takes Asami's hand and drags her off the dance floor. Instead of heading for the VIP section they make a beeline for the VIP restroom. The avatar checks each stall to see if anyone is in the room. Once she confirms it's clear, she locks the door. "Now that I have you alone, I'll have my way with you, muah hahaha", says Korra advancing towards the raven-haired beauty. "You're such a dork", chuckles Asami pulling the tanned beauty towards her by her necklace. Their lips crash together as Korra pushes Asami against the sink. Their hands roam each other's bodies as if they have never touched before. The tan woman lifts a pale leg to rest on the sofa next to the sink. She steps between her girlfriend's legs pressing their breasts together. "I'm gonna make you come faster than you ever have" Korra whispers into Asami's mouth, kissing her more passionately. The CEO's core throbs. "I love it when you talk like that", she gasps. The avatar unbuttons her girlfriend's white shorts and slides her hand down to find already wet folds waiting for her. _Mmm, no panties again. Naughty girl._ Korra grins, kissing Asami's neck as she thrusts three fingers into smooth satin. The heiress puts her arms around the tan beauty's neck. Staccato breathes catch in her throat. She moans into her lover's ear with each deep thrust. "Korra…oh my goodness…when did you…learn…I'm…I'm coming…". There is a knock on the door. Korra doesn't stop her ministrations. "Just…a second…I'm coming…Ahh", Asami says, almost wailing, as she peaks, to whoever knocked on the door, trying and failing to sound normal. Korra kisses her lover's neck as she gently comes down from her orgasm. "That really was fast" Asami whispers. Korra kisses her deeply. "That was just a warm up. I'm gonna take my time with you later", Korra responds, seductively. The CEO raises an eyebrow. "So far you're living up to your promises of being versatile and I like it…alot". The avatar places her hands on the sink on each side of Asami's hips pinning her in place. They start to kiss intensely again, ready to go at each other, but then there is another knock on the door. The two women straighten their clothes and look over their appearance in the mirror before unlocking the door to the restroom. Standing there with her arms crossed is Opal. She has a smirk on her lips. "I bet you were coming", she says sarcastically as she walks past them into the restroom.

The rest of the night goes off without a hitch. The group takes a few more shots and hits the dance floor again. Korra and Asami dance together and then with Opal and Sasha. After her fifth shot, Sasha gets a little too touchy feely with the other girls on the dance floor but no one pays it much attention because they're all extremely inebriated. She is dancing with Korra, her body pressed closely as they sway to a reggae beat. Asami watches as she dances with Opal. _This is actually kind of hot, watching her dance with another woman,_ Asami thinks. Korra looks up and catches Asami's eye, who then bites her bottom lip. Korra smirks, turns Sasha around and starts to grind against her. Her tan hand grasping the woman's hip firmly. Asami nods her head in approval of the display. Sasha presses her body more firmly against Korra's causing the tan woman's breasts to graze her semi-exposed back. Asami feels her core throbbing intensely. The avatar runs her hands up and down Sasha's side and hips, her eyes never leaving her lover's. The CEO is hot with need. She jerks her head towards the exit and walks off. Korra guides Sasha and Opal back to their dates in the VIP section and follows Asami to the exit. The heiress is already waiting in the car. Korra hops in and the couple drives off.

 **4:02AM**

 **Sato Mansion**

"Oh…yes…yes…right there…Korra…mmmm", Asami loudly moans. The two women are not holding back their sounds of lovemaking. The alcohol in their systems has released all inhibitions. Korra has the heiress in the middle of her king-sized bed with her legs spread wide, one leg angled up towards the pale beauty's shoulder. The tan woman is above her with her legs spread in just the right way so that their cores are touching, rubbing and grinding together. Korra rocks her hips back and forth as they grip each other's thighs for dear life. Moans and gasps fill the room as each woman seeks release. "Oh…mmm…yea…oh my god", cries Asami as her lover grabs her breast, squeezing it gently. The bed squeaks with each movement of the avatar's hips, her breasts bouncing in rhythm. "You're no wet 'Sami…oh my…yes…", responds Korra, sweat dripping down her forehead. Asami is close. She grabs a hold of the sheets around her. "Yea…oh…you make me feel so good, Korra". The tan beauty picks up the pace as their moans increase in volume. She pulls Asami's thigh toward her body for leverage as she massages her lover's core with her own. The heiress' eyes shoot open to watch her lover as she comes. She reaches her peak crying out in ecstasy like never before. Korra keeps going causing the pale beauty's legs to shake. Her orgasm shortly follows. Out of breath, the avatar releases Asami's leg and falls back on the bed. "Versatile indeed", says Asami, eyeing the tan woman's body, her hunger for her girlfriend still apparent.

The raven-haired beauty grabs Korra's hand and pulls her up off the bed. Legs still a little shaky, she follows with a goofy grin on her face. The seductress leads them to a set of doors that Korra has never used. _I wonder where this leads_ , she thinks to herself. "Open the doors", says Asami through lidded eyes. The avatar complies, turning the knob. It's a balcony, facing the gardens. Korra can see the beginnings of a beautiful sunrise. Remembering that she is still naked she starts to retreat back into the bedroom. "No one can see us". She comes up behind Korra pressing her supple globes into the tan woman's back. Pale hands slide up her toned body coming to rest on her firm breasts. "I wanna see the sun rise and shine on that beautiful skin of yours as you come in my mouth", she whispers in her ear, biting her earlobe. Korra turns around and kisses her lover. Asami lifts Korra onto the railing, which is just wide enough to accommodate the avatar's plump ass. The heiress wastes no time. She immediately latches on to the avatar's sensitive core sucking on the swollen bud gently. She can taste herself mixed with Korra's essence. "Ahh…'Sami…you…mmm…are full of… _gasp_ …surprises". Having just orgasmed only moments ago, it didn't take long for her orgasm to build again. Korra laces her fingers through Asami's silky locks as she holds on to the railing for balance. "Spirits you taste amazing". The tan woman throws her head back biting her lip. Being out in the open so exposed turns both women on exponentially. "'Sami, I'm about to…Ahhh", Korra screams as her orgasm pulses through her core. She nearly loses her balance, but Asami catches her and pulls her back. "I can't let you be the only one with a breakfast special", smirks the onyx-haired beauty. Korra chuckles as they kiss each other tenderly, embracing as the sun rises over the trees in the garden.

The two women go back inside and lie in bed, holding hands. "So what did you mean about hearing the "phrase mix things up" earlier?" asks Korra. Asami laughs remembering her conversation with Melissa the day before. "Well, my assistant basically made a pass at me. She said if I ever wanna mix things up, let her know". "And what did you say?" responds the avatar. Asami can't tell if Korra is upset or not. "I was too stunned to say anything, honestly. It turns out she has a girlfriend too. I saw her. She is quite attractive". Korra pretends to pout. The CEO giggles. "You're not jealous are you?" The avatar silently crosses her arms over her bare chest. "Aww. Don't be like that, baby. No one is as attractive as you, my sexy avatar", Asami adds. Korra turns to Asami resting her head on her hand and says, "I'm just kidding. I think it's OK to find other people attractive, as long as you don't go out having fun without me". The heiress is a little surprised. She was sure Korra would be the jealous type. "I wasn't expecting that response", she says. The avatar shrugs. "So, would you ever be into something like that? You know, like a threesome?" Korra asks. Asami is speechless. _Is she really asking me this? I mean, I know I was turned on by her dancing with another woman, but being intimate is completely different._ "Well, I'm not sure about that. I just got you to myself. I don't think I'm ready to share you just yet", she answers. Korra smiles. "I was hoping you would say that. We still have a lot of things to explore and discover with each other". Asami smiles back. "I like the sound of that". They curl into each other and fall asleep.

 **The End**

I hope enjoyed this story. Let me know by writing a review. I'll have another story coming out soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
